Shikon No Tama High
by NightMareLink
Summary: PG13:High School Story. Hasent been updated for like ever but im starting to finally update. Check inside for summary. InuKagKagKogaSanMirAyameKouga
1. Default Chapter

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 1  
  
Today was Kagome Higurashi's first day at her new high school. She had to move because her mother's job had switched cities. Now she was leaving in Tokyo, Japan. It was truly beautiful there. She was living with, her mother, her little brother Souta, and her grandfather. He could be soo annoying at times.  
  
Sigh  
  
"I'm gonna go now mom."Kagome yelled to her mother from the front door.  
  
"Have fun on ur first day, sweetie" Her mom yelled back at her.  
  
"Thanx mom bye"Kagome yelled back as she walked out of her house. She then looked at her watch.  
  
"Fuck, i'm gonna be late for my first day"Kagome yelled. She then started to run to school when she got on school grounds she slowed down and started to walk as slow as possible. Kagome was a punk. She was always late for class. And she was always getting into fights. But she didn't give a damn that she was a punk. She loved being a punk because punks didn't have to do anything that they were told to do, they could skip school. Ya kno all that crap. Without caring.  
  
Bump  
  
"Hey watch where your going wench!!" Somebody yelled at Kagome as she ran into them.  
  
"Well sorry"Kagome said back. She then decided to look up. There he was standing infront of her. He had long silver hair that went down to his ass. He had on tight black leather pants with 2 silver chains hanging down from them on the right. He had a red muscle shirt on and a cap turned backwards that said 'Demonic' on it with flames around the word 'Demonic'.  
  
"Damn!!!Hes HOTT"Kagome said out loud by accident.  
  
"You like?"Inuyasha said as a smirk appeared on his face.Kagome than noticed that she'd said that out loud instead of in her head. Kagome had a fuchsia color blush on her face.  
  
"ummm...."Was Kagome's intelligent answer.  
  
"If you try do lie about something like that you might wanna make sure that ur not drooling first"Inuyasha laughed while he reached up and whipped her drool away with his hand.  
  
"Get off me"Kagome yelled as she pushed Inuyasha away which sent him back a few steps.  
  
"Dang your pretty tough for a human"Inuyasha stated. He then noticed that she was glowing  
  
a bright pink.  
  
"I think your wrong about me being a human"Kagome hissed back at him as she calmed down her powers.  
  
"Feh"  
  
DingDingDing  
  
"Ha. Well it looks like i'm gonna have the same repetition here. Always late for class."Kagome said before she started to walk away. Inuyasha then started to follow.  
  
Kagome walked into the office and asked for her new schedule for her new classes. After she got her list she started to walk to her locker so she could put her things away.  
  
"Great. First period Reading with Mr. Totousai."Kagome said allowed as she closed and locked her locker. When she turned around to walk to first period guess who was there?  
  
"Are you stalking me or something!!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha not even noticing the two ppl behide him.  
  
"Nice to see you again to Kagome"Inuyasha said back to her.  
  
"Answer my question bastard!!"Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as it echoed down the empty halls.  
  
"No i'm not stalking you. The principle saw me walk in the school after you and decided to make me show you around"Inuyasha explained to her.  
  
"I don't need no fucking help from a hanyou. I can find my self around this school."Kagome said as she pushed past him using her Miko strength again which sent him into the lockers he was standing by."Oh and by the way cute puppy-ears"Kagome said as she walked down the hallway to the Reading class.  
  
"Hey dude are you ok?"Somebody asked as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. He had on a violet muscle shirt with baggy, black pants that had 3 chains on the right side. All different lengths. His hair was black and short pulled up into a small ponytail at the side of his head.  
  
"yea fine"Inuyasha said back.  
  
"Who was that chick?" The boy with the purple muscle shirt asked.  
  
"That was Kagome Higurashi. Shes a new student and apparently a very powerful miko."Inuyasha said as he got up from being against the lockers and started to walk to his first period with his 2 friends behind him.   
  
Mr. Totousai was already 30mins into the class and Inuyasha and his gang and Kagome weren't there yet.  
  
"Yea sorry i'm late. I'm the new student Kagome Higurashi."Kagome yelled as she bardge into the door.  
  
"Yes Miss. Higurashi plz enter more quietly next time take a seat in the back row."Mr. Totousai said before continuing his lecture.  
  
While Kagome was walking to the back of the room she heard several whistles and 'hoo's from the boys and 'huff's from the girls.  
  
"Srry were late we didn't feel like coming today but we came any way"Inuyasha said as he and his 2 friends entered the Reading class room.  
  
"INUYASHA, MIROKU, and SANGO!!!"Mr. Totousai yelled at the 3 that just came in.  
  
"TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!!!"He yelled at them again.  
  
"When they went to their seats Kagome heard the girls saying stuff like 'Why does SHE get to sit by Inuyasha or 'That's so not fair'.  
  
"I wonder why he's so popular."Kagome wondered to herself. She looked around to she who she was sitting by Inuyasha who was sitting on her left and the girl that was with Inuyasha was sitting infront of her. This boy with brown hair which went down to his waist was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had on a brown muscle shirt and light brown cargo pants. Was sitting diagonally from her and the boy named 'Miroku was sitting on the other side of Inuyasha.  
  
The boy with a brown muscle shirt looked back at her and smiled he than said "I'm gonna make you MY women." Kagome stared at him for a moment then turned her attention back on Mr. Totousai.  
  
'This is going to be a lonnnnnng school year' Kagome thought as Reading went by verrrry slow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon No Tama High-Chapter 2  
  
Kagome had just got out of Reading. She was heading to archery class.  
  
"This is gonna be great. I never miss my target."Kagome than stopped becuz she knew that Inuyasha was following her in the shadows.  
  
"I am getting ready to start believing that you are stalking me and do you know what I do with my stalker I shoot them in the heart with my arrow. And believe me I have done it before."Kagome said as she waited for Inuyasha to come out.  
  
"How did you know I was back there?"Inuyasha asked as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Miko powers. Duh"Kagome said back to him.  
  
"oh"  
  
"Why don't you tell your friend the monk,Miroku and your other friend the demon exterminater,Sango to come out of the shadows too cuz I hate being spied on."Kagome stated.  
  
Sango and Miroku both came out of the shadows.  
  
"Now if you don't mind i'm gonna go to my next class before the bell rings in..."Kagome looked at her watch.  
  
"Damn it only 5 seconds."Kagome yelled down the hallway. Kagome started her way down the hallway when Inuyasha ran infront of her.  
  
"Inuyasha move it NOW!!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
DingDingDing  
  
"Were not done talking here Kagome."  
  
"Well I say we are and since i'm the strongest one here I believe you supposed to move!!"Kagome yelled at him. Kagome was starting to get very pissed at him. So much that you could see her miko powers start to turn her eyes pink with energy flames.  
  
"Who did you shoot with an arrow?"Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Non ya" Kagome answered.  
  
"It was Houjo. Wasn't it?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ya it was so what?"Kagome asked.  
  
"There was a report on the T.V not to long ago and it said a boy named Houjo got shoot in the heart with an arrow."Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Yea so what?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh and just to warn you there's this bigger bitch in school. She's in your next class and she's a miko too. Her name is Kikyou. I'm supposedly her boyfriend but I hate her guts she just doesn't understand when I say no to her that I mean it. But your way stronger than her. She doesn't evan kno that I have dog ears. But you gotta watch out for her anyway."Inuyasha said as he let Kagome walk by. When Kagome turned around she saw Sango walking behind her.   
  
"Are you a stalker too?"Kagome asked her.  
  
"Oh no no no, we just have the same class next."Sango said.  
  
"Oh ok"Kagome said.  
  
"Hey can I see your schduel?"Sango asked.  
  
"Yea sure whatever."Kagome said as she handed her schedule over to Sango.  
  
"Hey we have all the same classes. Kewl"Sango said as she handed the schedule back to its owner.  
  
"Ok. So I need to warn you about somethings too."Sango started.  
  
"Miroku and Inuyasha are the biggest playboys in school. Miroku is the most perverted in school. So you might wanna stay away from Miroku. Inuyasha's a jerk as you could tell. But you get used to it after awhile. Thats about it."Sango finished as they stood out side the door to their next class. As they entered everybody stopped to look at them. Just like in the other class the boys whistled and hoot'ed and the girls huff'ed. Kagome winked at them and flipped her hair. This got evan louder whistling.  
  
"Looks like you've become popular already"Sango said with a smile on her face.  
  
Half the girls were using bows and arrows while the other half used giant boomerangs. The boys were using swords.  
  
"Ladies your late" the teacher said as she walked off of the stage she was standing on before.  
  
"Yea so what"Kagome and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"My name is Mrs.Kaede. I will be your archery teacher for the year."The teacher called Mrs. Kaede told Kagome.  
  
After the teacher introduce her self Sango picked up her giant boomerang and Kagome picked up a bow and some arrows. Kagome than walked over to a target held the bow up and placed 2 arrows in it at the same time. She pulled them back and let go. To everybody's surprise except for Kagome of course both arrows flew right by each other and she got...  
  
"Bulls eye"Kagome yelled as she started to get another one ready. After everybody saw this they stopped what they were doing and walked over to her to watch.  
  
Kikyou was watching from a distance.  
  
"This is impossible she's better than me. And look at her miko powers. Her powers look like flames that are big enough to burn a whole city down."Kikyou said to her self but what she didn't know was that somebody was standing behind her.  
  
"I know. Isen't she awesome."Somebody said from behind Kikyou which startled her.  
  
"Inuyashise!!! Your not turned on by her are you?"Kikyou asked as Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Kagome.  
  
"Hell yea i'm turned on by her look around all the boys are. Just look at her curves. And that hair of hers. She's way more prettier than you are Kikyou."Inuyasha said as he got hit upside the head.  
  
"Shut up!! That slut is not prettier than me. So take your eyes off of her."Kikyou scream but only Kagome and Inuyasha could hear it. Kagome than put down her bow because she was done shooting her arrows. She had heard the whole conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Now she was gonna go interrupt it. Kagome than walked up to Kikyou and just stood behind her for a few seconds than lifted her right hand turned it into a fist and banged Kikyou in the head just hard enough to cause her alot of pain and to notice that she was behind her.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a Slut!!!"Kagome yelled at Kikyou as she started to fall back against the wall.  
  
"How dare you hit me"Kikyou hissed back at Kagome.  
  
"Okay then why don't I just hit you alittle harder so that you can die instead."Kagome said.  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped what they were doing and looked over where Inuyasha was standing smirking as Kagome was punching Kikyou in the stomach. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back at the fight and both decided to go over to check it out. When they got over there Inuyasha was still standing there smirking as Kagome stood infront of Kikyou while Kikyou was sitting on the floor with blood dripping down her mouth.  
  
"Ka..go..me?"Sango asked as she walked up to the sene. As she heard her name she turned around to see who said it. When she turned around she saw Sango put a hand on her shoulder. Sango saw the pink flames in Kagomes eyes and knew that she was P.I.S.S.E.D. so she was trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Kagome's eyes went back to their nomal brown.   
  
"Inuyasha what happened over here. And why was Kagome so pissed off at Kikyou?"Miroku asked as he bent down next to Kikyou to make sure she was still alive. Which she was but barley.  
  
"I don't really kno they were staring at each other without blinking than Kagome started to beat her up."Inuyasha said in amazement as he looked down at the almost dead girl. The girl that was his girlfriend. 'But not nomore'Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the gym to go find Kagome.  
  
DingDingDing  
  
The lunch bell rang as everybody started to head to the cafeteria. It had been a lonnnng day so far for Kagome. But she was kinda having fun. She had already sent Kikyou to the emergency room. Beat up Kouga after he said that she was HIS woman.(Kouga's the one that was in her 1st period class with the brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.) Kagome was feeling pretty good right now. After she got her lunch she was walking to a table as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Come on you can sit at our table for now on." Sango said as all four of them walked to a table.  
  
"Sooo...Kagome what did you do to Kouga when he came up to you?"Miroku asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh not much. I just put alot of power into my right hand and flicked him which cause him to fly down the hallway and make a big dent in the wall."Kagome said while she started to eat.  
  
"Oh."They all said.  
  
DingDingDing  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast. It was now 1 minute left of school and tomorrow was a Saturday.  
  
'I am sooo glad my first day was on a Friday'Kagome thought as the end of school bell rang.  
  
DingDingDing  
  
As soon as the bell rang everybody zoomed out of the room. The only ppl left were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
"So guys what are you gonna do over the weekend?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the school building.  
  
"Don't know probley just sit around reading on my computer."Sango replied.  
  
"Same here"Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"I don't know what i'll do if I know MY woman won't be around. sigh Hey! Maybe i'll go to ur house!"Kouga said startling the group.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?"Kagome yelled, questioned at the same time.  
  
"Why My Kagome aren't you glad to see me?"Kouga asked hurt in his voice.  
  
"Why would I be glad to see YOU!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
Mean while as soon as Inuyasha heard Kouga's voice talking to Kagome he started to growl. A little louder than he meant to.  
  
Kouga then put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and started to walk ahead of the group.  
  
"Get off me!!"Kagome yelled as she tried to pull away from Kouga.  
  
"Why dear Kagome did you think I was as weak as Mutt face back there?"Kouga asked as he pointed back at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had finally relaxed into Kouga's hold on her since she knew she couldn't get away. As soon as Kouga realized this he decided to take Kagome back to her house himself because he lived right by her. He turned around so that he could see the gang.  
  
"See ya l8ter muttface."Kouga said as he pulled Kagome with him and started to walk her to her house. Kagome turned her head and saw Sango looking worriedly at her. Kagome just put a fake smile on to reassure her that she was going to be ok. She then turned her head back so that she could look infront of her.Kouga had just stopped at the front of Kagome's house and started to let go of her shoulders.  
  
"I guess thanx for walking me home Kouga."Kagome said as she started to walk to the door of her home. But before she could unlock the door Kouga had taken her hand and held it in his own. He looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Anytime My woman"Kouga said as he let go of her hands and walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shikon No Tama High-Chapter 3  
  
It was now midnight and Kagome was sitting at her computer in her room connecting to Aim.  
  
ShardDetector666 has just signed on  
  
KagomeLuver has just signed on  
  
Demon Slayer oo has just signed on  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 had just signed on  
  
QuickWolf512 has just signed in  
  
KagomeLuver : Hey guys like my new ID?  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : Looks like you finally found somebody is she a bitch too?  
  
Demon Slayer oo :Hey I know somebody named Kagome hmmmm...I wonder  
  
QuickWolf512 : Where's MY woman at?  
  
Demon Slayer oo : Hey ShardDetector666 why aren't you talking?  
  
Kagome was sitting at her computer staring at where it said who signed in. Eyes wide. 'Who the hell is he?' Kagome wondered to herself. 'He knows my name but how.. I haven't told anybody on the internet what my name is'  
  
KagomeLuver : Shes not YOUR woman  
  
KagomeLuver : She's nobodies Woman so just SHUT UP!!!!  
  
QuickWolf512 : Yes she is somebodies woman cuz she's MINE and No I won't SUT UP.  
  
Demon Slayer oo : (Stares wide- eyed at the computer screen)  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : (Rubs Demon Slayer oo 's ass thinking she won't notice)  
  
Demon Slayer oo : (Screams "HENTAI" and slap's PlayBoyBunny)  
  
QuickWolf512 : Why are you standing up for her anyway Muttface? You already have a woman. That Kagome woman.  
  
KagomeLuver : I'M STANDING UP FOR HER BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND FLEABAG! AND KAGOME'S NOT MY WOMAN CUZ I DON'T GO AROUND CLAIMING PPL UNLESS THEY WANT TO BE CLAIMED BY ME!!!! AND FOR INFO KAGOME DOESN'T EVAN LIKE ME!!!! MAYBE AS A FRIEND BUT I REALLY LIKE HER ,CUT THAT I LOVE HER NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!  
  
QuickWolf512 : Dang!!What is your problem?  
  
ShardDetector666 : He said to LEAVE HIM ALONE so I think you should LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QuickWolf512 : Awwww!! MY woman really does care and Love me!!!  
  
ShardDetector666 : Me Love you? Pleeeeezze!! I could never like you! You act exactlly like this boy I go to school with!!  
  
QuickWolf512 : What's his name cuz I might wanna meet him?  
  
ShardDetector666 : His name is Kouga! And its not a compliment that you act like him.  
  
ShardDetector666 : Hey KagomeLuver? You okay?  
  
KagomeLuver : (silence)  
  
ShardDetector666 : Plzzzzzzzz talk to me  
  
KagomeLuver : Why do you care so much about me anyway?  
  
ShardDetector666 : (blushes 10 shades of red)  
  
KagomeLuver : What's your deal, wench?  
  
"That nickname. No it can't be him. No, or can it? But he said he loves me. Nope its not him. It can't be Inuyasha can it?"Kagome said out loud.  
  
At Inuyasha's house  
  
"Did she just say my name? It sounded exactly like Kagome but in a caring voice.  
  
Okay! Calm down Inuyasha. Breath Breath Breath. Okay here goes nothing." Inuyasha then picked up his microphone for his computer and turned it on and started to talk into it.  
  
KagomeLuver has now turned on his/her mic.  
  
KagomeLover : (saying into mic.) Ka..go..me?  
  
Back at Kagome's house  
  
'That voice. It is him'Kagome thought as she picked up her mic.   
  
ShardDetector666 : (Saying into mic.) Y..yes?  
  
KagomeLover : It really is you  
  
ShardDetector666 : (mic.) Who..who is this?  
  
KagomeLuver : (mic.) You mean you don't recognize me?  
  
KagomeLuver has turned off his/her mic. KagomeLuver has signed off  
  
ShardDetector666 : No Inuyasha don't goooo!!!  
  
Demon Slayer oo : That was Inuyasha?  
  
ShardDetector666 : yea. Do you kno him? I mean besides on the internet?  
  
Demon Slayer oo : yea I go to school with him and his perverted friend.  
  
ShardDetector666 : SANGO!!!!??????  
  
Demon Slayer oo : KAGOME!!!!!???? I knew it I just knew it was you!!  
  
ShardDetector666 : Well why didn't you say something before?  
  
Demon Slayer oo : Well..you were having a sad moment with Inuyasha and I just wanted to make sure it really was you.  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : Whats happinin ladies ?  
  
ShardDetector : Hey! I know who Demon Slayer oo is do you wanna know PlayboyBunny?   
  
Demon Slayer oo : You better not tell him who I am!!!!!  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : Sure ShardDetector. Tell me who is it?  
  
Demon Slayer oo : You better not tell him or i'll tell you know who that you like him!!  
  
ShardDetector666 : You think i'd care! You know i'm a punk you can't embarrass me I don't give a Damn about boys   
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : Could you just tell me who it is!!! Geeze!  
  
ShardDetector666 : Miroku Demon Slayer oo is....  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : Who?  
  
ShardDetector666 : S  
  
ShardDetector666 : A  
  
ShardDetector666 : N  
  
ShardDetector666 : G  
  
ShardDetector666 : O  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : (Walks over to Demon Slayer oo and french kisses her then rub' s her ass and walks back and sits down)  
  
ShardDetector666 : LOL!! That was good Miroku LOL (Whistles)  
  
Demon Slayer oo : SHUT UP!!  
  
ShardDetector666 : Awwww did Sango wango like it? Awwww Sango wango's embarrassed  
  
Demon Slayer oo : (blushes 20 shades red) n..n..no..o..o..i didn't..li..like..i..it  
  
ShardDetector666 : W/e you say Sango I g2g bye Sango, Miroku see ya at school Monday  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : ok Bye Kagome  
  
ShardDetector666 has just signed off   
  
Demon Slayer oo : Come Back Hereeee!!!  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : So what are we gonna do now lady Sango?  
  
Demon Slayer oo has just signed off  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 : Don't go lady Sango!!!!  
  
PlayBoyBunny01 has just signed off   
  
QuickWolf512 : Ok guys i'm back!  
  
QuickWolf512 : Guys?  
  
QuickWolf512 : Hello? Anybody there?  
  
QuickWolf512 : Don't leave meeee!!!!  
  
QuickWolf512 has just signed off  
  
I know this chapt. was pretty boring but I couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
L8ta  
  
BuhzByes 


	4. Chapter 4

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 4  
  
Kagome had been going to her new school for about a month now.She was having a good time. When ever Kikyou started to come torwards Inuyasha,Her,Miroku and Sango they would let her of doing the honor of knocking her unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha was now standing infront of Kagome's house.  
  
"Here I go"Inuyasha said as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes how may I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
"Hi i'm one of Kagome's friends from school I came to see her"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha dear, you don't have to be so polite. Kagome's not evan that polite."She stated.  
  
"And you can just say ur her boyfriend."Inuyasha then started to blush as Mrs. Higurashi showed him the way to Kagome's room when he was there she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that her door had a small slit in it and decided to push it open. There she was. Kagome was still sitting on her bed with her lap top infront of her.  
  
Inuyasha then noticed that she had fallen asleep.'Perfect' He thought as he walked over to her bed and jumped over her so that he could be by the wall. The bounce had awoken Kagome.  
  
"Ohhh....Inu..yasha Don't" Kagome said as she screeched the word 'don't'.  
  
" 'Me don't ' your the one that's holding onto me" Inuyasha said as a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Kagome then opened her eyes to look into the golden orbs of her boyfriend. She then slapped him playfully on the shoulder at what he'd just said.  
  
"Cut it out"Kagome said in a jokingly voice.  
  
"Why?"Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Fine"Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha then crawled till he was on top of Kagome. He then pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha stop"Kagome said as he was about to kiss her  
  
again.  
  
"Why?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"hmm..Maybe because my doors still OPEN"Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha then got off of her and pouted while Kagome got off of her bed and headed for her door. Kagome then closed and locked her door. As soon as she turned around Inuyasha was standing infront of her. Inuyasha then put his arm around Kagomes waist and pulled her to him. He then threw her on the bed and walked over and sat down on the bed.  
  
Kagome came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As soon as they both deepened the kiss Kagomes computer rang. She looked over at her computer. It was Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sigh  
  
Demon Slayer oo: Hi Kagome  
  
Kagome then reached over and pulled her lap top on to her lap.(just to tell ya Kagome's sitting in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
ShardDetector666: Hey Sango, Miroku  
  
Demon Slayer oo: Hey do you know where Inuyasha is?   
  
ShardDetector666: What am I his puppy sitter?  
  
Demon Slayer oo: LOL no I guess your right.  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: I have a feeling he's at your house lady Kagome  
  
ShardDetector666: Well your feeling's are messed up cuz hes not over here.  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: Oh really? Your liying I know you are.  
  
ShardDetector666: KagomeLuver: So what if I am here? What's it to you where I am monk?  
  
Demon Slayer oo: Kagome what may I ask is he doing at your house?  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: Why my dear Sango isen't it sooo obvious that they were clearly making out before we interrupted them  
  
Demon Slayer oo: Actually Miroku I think your right for once.  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: My dear Sango i'm always right about these things  
  
ShardDetector666: KagomeLuver: Feh! Whatever. your never right about those things.  
  
QuickWolf512 has signed on  
  
ShardDetector666:KagomeLuver: What Fleabag?  
  
QuickWolf512: MuttFace!! What the hell are you doing at MY woman's House????  
  
ShardDetector666:KagomeLuver: First off Kagome's not YOUR woman, Second I'm over here for non ya bissnise,Fleabag.  
  
QuickWolf512: You Get The HELL Out Of Her House NOW!!!  
  
ShardDetector666: Make him!!!  
  
QuickWolf512: Kagome?  
  
ShardDetector666: Yea its me and I don't want you talking to him like that!! Ever again. NOW say your SORRY!!!  
  
Demon Slayer oo:(Giggles)  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: ( Falls off of computer chair and lands on the ground laughing hysterically)  
  
QuickWolf512: you 2 SHUT UP!!!!  
  
WolfGurl512 has just signed on  
  
WolfGurl512: Hey guys!  
  
ShardDetector666:KagomeLuver:I think he should have to get down on his hands and knees at school and apologize to me   
  
QuickWolf512:Plzz Kagome don't  
  
ShardDetector666: Hmmmm... You heard him!  
  
QuickWolf512: But..But..Kagome..  
  
ShardDetector666:KagomeLuver: You heard the woman, FleaBag.  
  
WolfGurl512: Leave poor Kouga-kun ALONE!!!  
  
QuickWolf512: Ay..Ayame?  
  
WolfGurl512: Yea Kouga-kun?  
  
ShardDetector666:Awwww aen't it sooo sweet Sango. They finally meet each other for the first time in 10 years!!!!   
  
Demon Slayer oo: Awwwwww!!! Yea Kagome its sooo romantic!!! (DayDreams)  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: I bet I know what your daydreamin bout.  
  
Demon Slayer oo: (Whack's Miroku upside the head with her math book which she had laying on her bed.)  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: It's worth the pain..(Fall's unconscious)  
  
WolfGurl512:Looks like they haven't changed one bit. Sighs 


	5. Chapter 5

In case you all are wondering Ayame is Kouga's ex. They were going out for 3 years and Ayame's family had to move away. Kouga and Ayame hadn't seen, talked, meet for 10 years. But that all changed in the 4th chapt.  
  
Shikon No Tama High Chapter 5  
  
Ayame was walking to the office of her new school so that she could get her schedule and locker combination.  
  
"Hello miss how may I help you?" The office councilor asked her.  
  
"Hello my names Ayame Kiri. I'm the new student. I came here to get my class schedule and locker combination." Ayame said to the councilor.  
  
"Yes ok here it is" She handed Ayame 2 pieces of paper.  
  
"Thank you." Ayame said as she started to walk to her locker.  
  
It turned out that Ayame had all the same classes as the gang. It was now lunch time and everybody was heading towards the cafeteria.  
  
"So Ayame hows your first day going?" Sango asked as her and Kagome walked beside her and Miroku, Inuyasha,and Kouga dragged the back. Which they soon found out was not a good way to walk down the hallway.  
  
"HENTAI"  
  
Slap   
  
"But lady Sango I just couldn't resist."Miroku said as she chased him into the cafeteria.  
  
"He'll never learn" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
Skip to the first day of summer   
  
Today was the gangs first day of summer break. School had gone by real quick.  
  
"Hey mom Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Sango are planning to go to the beach and rent 3 rooms at the 'Hula Hotel' They were wondering if I could go with them. So can I?" Kagome asked her mom.  
  
"Of course honey, just one thing ,will you make a promise with me?"Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.  
  
'Here it comes'Kagome thought as she asked what?  
  
"Promise me you'll get a room with Inuyasha."Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"MOTHER" Kagome screamed at her mom.  
  
"Honey, I don't want to be in my 90's when I have grandchildren"Mrs. Higurashi yelled back at her daughter.  
  
What the 2 didn't know was that Inuyasha had been standing leaning against the door cill. 'This is an interesting conversation' Inuyasha thought as he watched the 2 women yelling at each other.  
  
"MOM I'M ONLY 16 AND STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU ALREADY ANT GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!GODDAMN IT!!!!"Kagome screamed at her mother.  
  
"KAGOME DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Kagome's mom screamed right back at her.  
  
"Yea Kagome its not nice to back talk your own mother!"Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"INUYASHA SHUT UP"  
  
'Wait please tell me I did not just say Inuyasha' Kagomes thought as she turned around to be face to face with her boyfriend.  
  
"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE???!!!!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Geeze and they say girlfriends are supposed to be happy when they see their boyfriend. Forget them."Inuyasha said back purposely not answering his g/f's question.  
  
"Oh hello Inuyasha"Mrs. Higurashi said to him so calm that nobody who didn't hear that argument wouldn't believe she was in it.  
  
"Hey mrs. H"Inuyasha replied back.  
  
"Me and Kagome were just having a conversation about.."  
  
"Whoa I know what you were having a conversation about I could hear it." Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
"Oh mi' were we that loud?"Mrs. H asked.  
  
"Oh no no no, It's just that.." Inuyasha then took off his 'demonic' cap and pointed to his 2 doggy ears on top of his head.  
  
"These help me hear alot better than humans" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"oh Kawaiiiiiiii" Mrs. H yelled as she went over and started to rub Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Mom that's soo not kool"Kagome said as she tried to keep away from him before she started to rub his ears too.  
  
"Ummm? Mrs. H? I just came over to see if you told Kagome that she could come with us or not."Inuyasha said while he started to blush.  
  
Mrs. H finally stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears and spoke "I said she could go only if she got to stay in a room with you."   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both were blushing up a storm now.  
  
"umm..sure Mrs. H. I promise she will stay in the same room as me."Inuyasha said while he put his cap back on his head.  
  
"See Kagome Inuyasha is very nice he says ok while you start to scream at me." Mrs. H told Kagome.  
  
"ummm.. Kagome we leave at 7:00 in the moring if you want you can come with me and spend the night at my house so you can sleep in a little longer." Inuyasha stated to Kagome.  
  
"Thanx Inu! I'll go pack. Be right back."And with that Kagome went upstairs to her room to pack for the 2 week vacation.  
  
In about 20mins Kagome was back with a huge suit case with all her clothes and a little bag with her other accessories.  
  
"Common Inuyasha i'm ready."Kagome yelled to him as he got up from playing a video game with Souta and said goodbye to Souta and mrs. Higurashi.  
  
He then went out the door and grabbed Kagome's luggage and opened the trunk of his Mock One Mustang. It was black with red,orange, and yellow flames down both sides of it. He stuffed Kagome's luggage and hopped in the drivers seat as Kagome hopped in the passengers seat. After Inuyasha started the car him and Kagome raced down the empty road to his house.  
  
(Hope you like it so far. R&R if you wanna know what happens next.  
  
L8TA  
  
Buhzbyes   
  
- 


	6. Chapter 6

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 6  
  
"Thanx again Inuyasha for letting me stay over here." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked into Inuyasha's apartment.  
  
"So you live here all by your self?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea, here i'll show you to the guest room."Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagomes bags and started to walk down the hallway.  
  
"It has to get lonely living here by yourself. I mean you don't have anybody to talk to or nothing."Kagome said as she followed Inuyasha down the hallway. They then stopped infront of the guest bedroom. Kagome watched as Inuyasha opened the door and sat her bags by the bed.  
  
"so...We have the whole apartment to our selfs till 7:00 tomorrow morning. And it's only 3:00p.m right now. So what ya wanna do?"Inuyasha asked as a smirk appeared on his face. Kagome didn't notice this she just went over to the bed and laid down on it.  
  
"Ahhh...soooo...comfortable" Kagome said as she covered her face in the pillow.  
  
"Hey don't be going to sleep on me when we still have 16 hours to ourselfs."Inuyasha said as he climbed onto the bed beside Kagome.  
  
"I'mf nofht seepfing"Kagome mubbled out pillow still over her face.   
  
"I think you'll have to remove that pillow from ur face if you want me to be able to understand you" Inuyasha said as he tried to pull the pillow off her face. But she was using her miko powers so he didn't accomplish.  
  
"I guess there's only one way to get you awake"Inuyasha said as he started to tickle her sides.  
  
"In..u..yash..a St..o..p"Kagome got out before she started to cry for laughing so much.  
  
"I'm glad you told me on AIM along time ago where your ticklish"Inuyasha said as he stopped tickling her.  
  
"Grrrr..."Kagome growled as she charged at Inuyasha.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that Inu."Kagome said while she started to push him off the bed. After using some miko energy Kagome finally pushed Inuyasha off.  
  
"You think i'm falling on the ground by my self?"Inuyasha asked as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her down with him.  
  
Kagome ended up falling on Inuyasha's chest. They were now looking into each others eyes.   
  
"You want me That bad Kagome? Geeze!!"Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha's mic. was on.  
  
"Hey Miroku, Sango,Kouga, Ayame you can stop listening to us now cuz were done."Kagome said as she put one hand on one side of Inuyasha's head and the other hand on the other side of his head. She then pushed off of Inuyasha like you would a push up. She then walked over to Inuyasha's computer and sat down in his computer chair. She propped her feet up on the edge of his desk.  
  
KagomeLuver:ShardDetector666: So what all are we going to do when we get there tomorrow?   
  
Demon Slayer oo: Well me and Ayame planned on going to the beach after getting our rooms.  
  
KaomeLuver:ShardDetector666: That sounds good. What bathing suit are you bringing?  
  
Demon Slayer oo: I'm bringing my 2 piece string bikini. I just bought it yesterday. Its awesome. It's black with red hawiian flowers on it. It ties once behind my neck and once on my lower back. What bout yours?  
  
KagomeLuver:ShardDetector666:Thats sounds soo kool. I bet you'll look really good in it. Oh mines a string bikini too. It's black with red,orange,and yellow flames on it. Actually it has the exact same colors and design as Inu's car. Guess i'll match.  
  
Demon Slayer oo: I kno you'll look way better in yours then i will in mine. You have a better shape. Ayame you still there?  
  
Auto Response fromWolfGurl512--Srry but i am currently doing it with Kouga-kun and cannot come to the computer now. SO DON'T SEND ME ANY MESSEGES!!!  
  
Demon Slayer oo:   
  
0  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: Whoo!! Go Kouga and Ayame.  
  
Demon Slayer oo: (Hits PlayBoyBunny01 in the head)  
  
"At least his girl wants to have fun. Not like mine who won't do anything"Inuyasha said.  
  
KagomeLuver:ShardDetector666: Srry guys I g2g catch Inuyasha for something he just said. See ya in the morning.  
  
KagomeLuver is now away  
  
PlayBoyBunny01:I'm gonna see what her away messege is.  
  
Demon Slayer oo : Go ahead. Be my guest.  
  
PlayBoyBunny01: Kagome? Inuyasha? Ya there?  
  
Auto Response from KagomeLuver--We are currently away from the computer.   
  
PlayBoyBunny01: Well their no fun. How bout I come over there lady Sango. I bet we could have some fun being at a house all by our selfs...  
  
Demon Slayer oo: In ur dreams Miroku. Goodbye  
  
Demon Slayer oo has just signed off  
  
Back to Inuyasha's Apartment  
  
"Inuyasha Stop It" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha kept on licking her neck.  
  
"Don't wanna!!" Inuyasha answered back. Some how during the posses to get Inuyasha for saying she didn't want to do it with him his shirt had come off and his hat.  
  
Inuyasha then kissed Kagome. Inuyasha licked Kagomes lips for entrance and she let him enter. After Inuyasha and Kagome explored each others mouth they lifted up so the could breath.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to kiss Kagome again when..  
  
the doorbell rang..and rang..and rang..and rang..  
  
"I'm coming!! Just stop ringing the Damn doorbell."Inuyasha screamed to the person on the other side of the door. Inuyasha then opened the door to be greeted by noneother than Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Well Mr. Grumpy I didn't think you could hear it."Miroku said as he walked in and layed back on one of Inuyasha's couch.(He has 3. Don't ask why)  
  
Kagome then walked down the hallway to be surprised as Sango said hi! to her .  
  
"Sango what are you guys doing here?"Kagome asked as she went to lay on one of the other couches. Sango went and sat down by Miroku.  
  
"We were just bored. Kouga and Ayame were still at it . So Miroku decided to come over here and hang out"Sango explained.  
  
"oh"  
  
"So watcha wanna do?"Kagome asked everybody.  
  
"Well if Kouga and Ayame were here we could watch a DVD. But their not here soo....."Sango said.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Kagome got up to answer the door to her surprise there was Kouga and Ayame standing there.  
  
"Hey guys"Kagome greeted them as they walked in the door and greeted her back.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?"Sango asked.  
  
They all nodded yes.  
  
"What kinda movie should we watch?"  
  
"Horror" Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku all yelled.  
  
"Nooooo" Ayame and Sango screamed.  
  
"4 against 2 srry lady Sango and lady Ayame but the 4 would win."Miroku said.  
  
"Don't worry girls" Kouga and Miroku both said as they got up from their laying positions on the couch and patted the spot next to them.  
  
"Sango i'll protect you from the evil things in the movie."Miroku said as Sango put in the DVD.  
  
Sango then walked over to the couch Miroku was sitting on and just stood there. Miroku then put his arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap. As he started to watch the movie he felt Sango relax in the position she was in. Sango then put her head on his shoulder as she started to watch the movie. After half the movie was over they stopped it and took a supper break. Everybody except for Sango and Miroku got up and went into the kitchen to either get a drank or to stretch their muscles. Kagome was ordering them pizza.  
  
"Well lady Sango?"Miroku said as he saw he with a death grip on his shirt.  
  
"Its not real..its not real.."Sango was chanting a little above a whisper.  
  
Miroku then put his arms around her and started to rock her back and forth to calm her down. While he was doing this he was whisping comforting words in her ear.  
  
"Miroku?"Sango asked as she finally calmed down after about 5 mins.  
  
"Yes lady Sango?"Miroku asked.  
  
"I was just wondering why you can't always be like this."Sango said as she looked up into his violet eyes.  
  
"Well lady Sango I don't really know. To tell you the truth. I just know that I got the way I act most of the time from my dad who got it from his dad who got it from his dad. You get the picture. Pervertness has just always been in my family.Does that explain it?" Miroku finished.  
  
"Yes Miroku you explained it perfectly." Sango said as she never took her eyes off of his. Their faces were inching closer and closer and closer until...(They other ppl came in and interrupted them. J/k i won't do that to you guys.)  
  
Their faces touched. It started off soft but then it started to get deeper until Miroku finally pushed Sango back and layed down on top of her. They then kissed again. This time Miroku licked Sango's lips begging for entrance. Sango was enjoying this so she opened her mouth to let him enter. As soon as Miroku was in he started exploring every detail of Sango's mouth. After he was done they pulled apart from each other so that they could breath. As soon as they caught their breath they went back down and started to kiss again. Miroku broke the kiss and started to put buterfly kisses down her jaw line and across her shoulders. That's when everybody decided to come in.  
  
"We take our eyes off you 2 for 10 min.s and you start to make out!! Naughty, Naughty" Kouga said as he went to sit back down on one of the other couches.  
  
"Guys not on MY Couch!!" Inuyasha yelled as he came into the room to go back to the 3rd couch.  
  
"Go get a room or something guys" Kagome said as she went and flopped onto the couch Inuyasha was on.  
  
"WhooHoo Sango and Miroku" Ayame said as she went to the couch that Kouga was lying on his stomach on. Miroku and Sango then got back up into a sitting position faces 20 shades of pink. Just then the doorbell rang and Ayame got up to get it. When Ayame came back she had the pizza box and already had a piece of pepperoni pizza in her mouth.  
  
After they finished their pizza and movie. They talked for awhile about tomorrow then Miroku, Sango, Kouga, And Ayame left to go get their stuff and bring it back so that they could all sleep in a little l8ter.  
  
After about an hour they were all back and laying on the couches again. Soon they feel asleep except for Sango and Miroku. Kouga and Ayame snuggling up to each other same with Inuyasha and Kagome. But for some reason Sango and Miroku were just sitting there in the dark.  
  
"Sango you can't sleep either" Miroku asked as Sango turned around so that she was facing Miroku.  
  
"No" Sango replied.  
  
"why don't we talk until we fall asleep?" Miroku suggested. After Sango nodded her head 'yes' Miroku and her began to talk until they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
They were both dreaming about the other.  
  
So??? Did you like it?? Plz R&R..  
  
Or NOMORE STORY!!!  
  
L8TA  
  
BuhzByes  
  
Vanessa 


	7. Chapter 7

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 7  
  
The gang had got up an hour ago and were all pretty much ready. All the girls were wearing tube tops. Ayames was white with green butterflies on it, Sango's was red with white Hawaiian flowers on it and Kagome's was black with orange, red, and yellow butterflies on it.  
  
Ayame was wearing baggy cargo shorts. Sango was wearing black shorts, and Kagome was wearing navy blue shorts. Kagome was wearing navy blue eye shadow and sparkles on the conners of her eyes. Sango and Ayame were wearing the same eye shadow and sparkles except Sango's was pink and Ayame's was light blue.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were all wearing tan, baggy shorts. They all were also wearing muscle shirts. Inuyasha's red, Miroku's purple, and Kouga's brown.   
  
"Guys are you ready to go yet?" Kagome, Sango, and Ayame asked the guys at the same time.  
  
"Yea" All three guys yelled back.  
  
The 6 friends all walked to their cars.   
  
Sango and Miroku were going in Miroku's Lotus Elise. (I just stole a car book from my brothers room and picked out a kool looking car.) It was black with purple flames down the sides.  
  
Ayame and Kouga walked to Kouga's black Porsche Carrera GT.  
  
All 3 of their cars were lined up by each other. Sango and Miroku hopped into his Lotus Elise. Inuyasha and Kagome hopped into his Mock One Mustang and Kouga and Ayame hopped into his Porsche Carrera GT.  
  
"Guys ya ready?"Inuyasha asked as all 3 of them revved their cars up.  
  
"Yea" Kouga and Miroku yelled back over their engines. Then the guys looked at each other winked and stepped on the gas causing Kagome, Sango, and Ayame to scream out of surprise. And they were off.  
  
After they got out on the open road the guys started to obay the speed limits.  
  
"So what can we do just sitting here for an hour?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You can call Sango and Miroku and talk to them." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Hey! I can can't I" Kagome said as she unclicked her cellphone from the belt she was wearing and dialed Sango's number.  
  
In Miroku's car  
  
Sango was sitting there looking at all the stuff go by when she heard her cellphone start to play 'Back In The Day' By Missy Elliot. She unclicked her black cellphone from her belt and answered it.  
  
S=Sango K=Kagome   
  
S=Hello?  
  
K=Hi!  
  
S=Oh Kagome!  
  
K=Hey you have 3 way calling like mine don't you?  
  
S=Yea why?  
  
K= Cuz i'm gonna call Ayame so all 3 of us can talk to spare time. Being with your boring boyfriends is not what I call fun!  
  
S=K But some of us aren't with our boring boyfriends  
  
K=Oh so Miroku's interesting you say?  
  
S= No! I meant that he's not my Boyfriend  
  
K= I'm gonna call Ayame now be right back.  
  
S=KK  
  
Kagome than called Ayame.  
  
In Kouga's car  
  
Ayame and Kouga were sitting in total silence until they both heard Ayame's cellphone start to play 'The Art of Noise' by Cee-Lo Green. Ayame picked up her cellphone from the middle section of Kouga's car that split the seats up.  
  
A=Ayame S=Sango K=Kagome  
  
A=Hello?  
  
S=Hi!  
  
K=Hi Ayame  
  
A= Oh guys hey!  
  
K= So me and Sango were discussing about her and Miroku k?  
  
A=Yea?  
  
K=Well Sango says there is no her and Miroku but I see to differ. I think that her and Miroku do have a thing. So what do you think?  
  
A=Hell yea! There is soooo a thing between Sango and Miroku  
  
S=Hey!!!I'm right here ya know  
  
K=We know were just ignoring you  
  
S=WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!!!THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND MIROKU AND THERE NEVER WILL BE ANYTHING BETWEEN US!!!!OK  
  
K=Fine Sango just chill   
  
A=You do know that Miroku had to of heard that right. And we all know that he wishes there was a thing between you 2. Awwww Kag she just hurt his heart!!!  
  
K=Sango!! Do you know what that probley did to him. Just look over at him. You'll probly be able to see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
Sango then looked over at Miroku. And sure enough Kagome was right. The hurt was so clear in his eyes. 'Why does Kag always have to be right about those things' Sango thought.  
  
"Miroku?"Sango asked  
  
"Yes lady Sango?"Miroku said, hurt clear in his voice.  
  
"I really didn't mean that. It's just that I got really pissed at them talking about it." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"It's ok Sango you don't have to apologize to me." Miroku said as his voice started to go back to normal.  
  
Back to phone conversation  
  
A= Awwwww!!!!That was sooo sweet!!  
  
S=Yea it was  
  
K=Totally  
  
K= So about the trip were staying there for 2 weeks right?  
  
A= Yep! 2 weeks with the boys!! Yeah!!  
  
K=Calm down Ayame!Geeze its just the boys who we practically see everyday!!Gosh!  
  
S=(Giggles)  
  
A=What's so funny Sango?  
  
S= You..t..w..o  
  
K= How are we so funny?  
  
S= Well one of you can't wait to stay 2 weeks with ur b/f and the other one is dreading it.  
  
K=Hey!! I'm not dreading staying with the boys for 2 weeks!!  
  
A= And I don't have a b/f!!  
  
S= Pahlezz remember ur away messege on the computer and ur telling me you and Kouga aren't going out  
  
A= Leave it to you to actually belived that away messege Sigh  
  
K=Hahahahahahahaha  
  
A= It was a joke!! We were not doing it with each other. Were just best friends!! Geeze Sango I think that you are starting to turn into a pervert your self. I think Miroku's rubbing off on you.  
  
S= Miroku's not rubbing off on me 'In the background' I can rub on you if you want Slap  
  
A and K= Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Th..that..'s..ha..lar..i..ous  
  
S= You to shut up or i'll kill you in 10mins which is how much longer before we get there  
  
K=Is that a threat Sango?  
  
S= Uh oh  
  
K= You dare to threatin the great and powerful Miko Kagome I shall kill you with one flick.  
  
Kagome then got some of her Miko powers and flicked her phone which sent a electrical shock throught the phone to Sango and Ayame.  
  
K=Ayame if i was you i'd let go of your phone right about now.  
  
Ayame then dropped her phone into the seat of Kouga's car.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Kagome's punishing Sango for threating her and I had to let go of the phone before I got electrocuted" Ayame explained.  
  
"Oh" Is all Kouga said.  
  
K= Ok. Ayame you can pick up your phone again now.  
  
A= Kk  
  
K= Ya ok Sango?  
  
S= Besides my hair sticking strait up yea i'm ok.  
  
K= Good cuz I didn't want to kill you.  
  
S= I'm gonna go buhzbyes  
  
K= K Bye  
  
A= Buhzbyes  
  
With that all 3 of them hung up their cell phones and awaited to be at the beach.  
  
(Hope you liked buhzbyes) 


	8. Chapter 8

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 8  
  
The gang had just entered the hotel they were staying at and got their keys for their rooms.  
  
Room #6-Miroku/Sango  
  
Room #7-Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Room #8-Kouga/Ayame  
  
"Ok guys so were gonna go to the beach after we get to our rooms and unpack our stuff and get changed into our swim stuff, right?" Kagome asked the group.  
  
"right" They all answered her back.  
  
"Ok see u guys in a few" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked into their new home for the next 2 weeks.  
  
As soon as they entered Kagome jumped on the bed closest to the balcony. She unpacked her stuff in record time and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
While Kagome was changing Inuyasha unpacked his stuff and got changed into his swim trunks.  
  
"okay Inuyasha i'm rea...dy" Kagome said as she walked out of the bathroom with a beach towel wrapped around her to see Inuyasha standing there in his swim trunks. They were black with red, yellow, and orange flames on them. 'Damn' was the only thing Kagome could think.  
  
"Well are you gonna just stand there drooling or are you gonna come on?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she wiped the drool away and started to walk out the door behind Inuyasha.  
  
When they got to the lobby Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame were all ready standing waiting for them. Miroku was in his light purple swim trunks that had dark purple flames on them. While Kouga was wearing brown swim trunks.  
  
"Hey guys ready to go?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea were ready" Kagome replied.  
  
Once they got out on the beach the girls found 3 beach chairs and the guys found a volleyball.  
  
"Have fun" the 3 girls wrapped in beach towels said to the guys as the guys walked to the volleyball net.  
  
The girls then looked at each other winked and Ayame started to pull off the towel that was around her. As soon as it was off the guys around them started to whistle. She then layed down on the beach chair that was one of the end ones.  
  
Next was Sango. After she removed her towel she got some wilder whistles and a few hoot's.  
  
Now was Kagome. She slowly pulled off the towel and winked at the guys as they started to whistle, hoot', and stare. After Kagome layed down on the beach chair in between her two friends a couple guys came over to her.  
  
"yes?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice.  
  
"um..um..um..um..um" all 4 of them said. This was when Inuyasha decided to look over at her. As soon as he saw guys around his girl he ran over there.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh hi Inuyasha" Kagome said still in a sweet voice.  
  
Inuyasha then walked over to her and put his arm behind her back and hugged her to him. As soon as the guys saw this they walked away.  
  
"Thanx Inu" Kagome said as she pecked him on the cheek. Inuyasha then walked back to the guys and started to play volleyball.  
  
After they were done at the beach they all went back to their rooms to relax.  
  
In Inu/Kag's room  
  
"So watcha wanna do?" Kagome asked as she flopped down on her bed and Inuyasha on his.  
  
"dunno" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she began to blush.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come here" Kagome said as she patted her bed.  
  
"Geeze Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"No no no, not for something like that" Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha then got off of his bed and walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down.  
  
"I've wanted to do this forever!!" Kagome squealed as she reached up and took off his hat. She then started the massage Inuyasha's doggy ears.  
  
"Kaaaa..gooooo..meeee" Inuyasha said between purrs.  
  
"Yea like?" Kagome giggled at him as his purring started to get louder as she started to rub the base of his ears.  
  
Puurrrrrrrr  
  
"hahahaha" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Shhhuuuttttt...uuupp" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome than moved her hands down to Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Awwww!! Is Inu sad becuz I stopped?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, like she was mother talking to their month old baby.  
  
"nn..nn..no I'm nooo....t" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Ok what ever Inuyasha. But if you ever need your ears rubbed i'll be here." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha off the bed.  
  
And with that Inuyasha walked over to his bed and layed down. In a couple of minutes Inuyasha and Kagome both fell asleep.  
  
The End.....  
  
LOL just kidding   
  
this is no   
  
where near being   
  
over.   
  
Buhzbyes till next time  
  
Vanessa 


	9. Chapter 9

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 9  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame were all sitting in the lobby of the hotel trying to think of something to do.  
  
"Hey guys I heard this rumor going around that there's going to be an karaoke Stand Competition l8ter how bout we participate in it?" suggested Kouga.  
  
"Well I guess it'd be something to do." Sango said.  
  
"Anythings better than sitting here doing nothing!!!" Miroku, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ok than its settled. Were going to participate in the Karaoke Competition." Kagome said as she put her hands together infrount of her face.  
  
"Umm...Kouga did you hear what time it was at?" Ayame asked Kouga.  
  
"Well....uh.....no" Kouga stuttered.  
  
Everybody except Kouga fell anime style out of their seats.  
  
"Well why don't you explain to us how were gonna get the time that its at when there's NOBODY AROUND, Fleabag?!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga as they all got back up and sat in there seats.  
  
"Well....uhh...I don't know" Kouga studeri yet again.  
  
At that moment everybody except Kouga had a death grip on the arms of their chairs as to not run up to Kouga and strangle him.  
  
"Ok...so Kouga why don't you go find somebody to tell us WHEN the HELL IT IS!!!" Kagome screamed the last part as she finally lost control of her anger.  
  
" Kagome calm down" Inuyasha said as he started to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm his girlfriend down. After about 5 minutes Kagome was finally calm.  
  
"Ok I think i'll go find out what time it is before muttface's girlfriend kills me" Kouga said as he used his wolf demon powers to run away before Kagome got a hold of him.  
  
"That idiot he thinks he could out run ME!!" Kagome yelled as she her middle and pointer finger up and started to make a circle with her 2 finger's she had up. After about 5 seconds the whole gang hears a loud bark as Kouga got hit right in the tail as he flipped over. As soon as the gang heard this they all except Ayame who went to see if he was ok started to laugh hysterically. Soon they all were on the floor laughing.  
  
"Ka..go..me th.that wa..a..s hi..la..ri..ous." Everybody except Kagome said between laughs.  
  
After they all calmed down after 15 minutes they all sat back down and waited for Kouga to come back with the time.  
  
After about 30 minutes they saw Kouga and Ayame walk down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Hey guys! So what time does it start?" Kagome asked as Kouga and Ayame sat back down.  
  
"It starts at 5:00 tonight. Which is about 20 minutes away so I suggest we go to our rooms and practice." Ayame said as she and Kouga got back up and started to walk to their rooms. After they left Miroku and Sango said see ya l8ter to Kagome and Inuyasha as they as they got up from their seats and walked to thier rooms too.  
  
"Well I don't need to practice. Before I became a punk I was in choir for 2 years. And may I say I got the best singer award out of the class both years. Plus about 2 years ago me and my old friends used to get together and sing Avril Lavigne songs. What about you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I don't need to practice either cuz I used to be in a small rock band." Inuyasha said. So they both sat their for the 20 minutes waiting for their friends to come back so they could go sign up.  
  
"Hey guys were ready to kick some major ass." Sango said as their friends approached.  
  
"Ok" Kagome and Inuyasha said as they all walked to the sign up sheet. After they signed up they went to the seats infront so that they could get up their faster when they were called.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen we are here to compete against each other to she who can sing the best. Shall the games begin." The announcer said as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"Ok first person up is Kouga."  
  
Kouga then went up on stage and started to sing what was on the screen. 'Yes! I know this song. It's awesome.' Kouga thought as the crowd went silent he sang.  
  
One Step Closer by Linkin Park  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything i've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And i'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause i'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And i'm about to break  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Shut up when i'm talking to you  
  
After Kouga finished he got a very loud applause mostly by the girls in the crowd.  
  
"Thank you Kouga, Now the next person up is Ayame." The announcer said as she exited the stage as Ayame entered the stage. ' Ohhhh I so love this song!!' Ayame screamed in her head as the lights dimmed and she began to sing.  
  
Complicated by Avirl Lavigne  
  
Chil out whatca yelling for  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When were driving in your car  
  
And your talking to me one  
  
On one but you become  
  
Somebodyelse round everyone else   
  
Your watching your back like  
  
You can't relax your trying to  
  
Be cool you look like a fool  
  
to me. Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so  
  
complicated see the way your talking to me  
  
like your somebody else gets me fustrated  
  
Lifes like this you fall and you crawl and  
  
you break and you take what you get and  
  
you turn it into honesty promise me i'm never  
  
find ya fake it  
  
no no no....  
  
You came over annouced dressed up  
  
like your something else where you are  
  
ain't where it's at you see you're   
  
making me laugh out when you  
  
strike your pose take off all  
  
your preppy clothes! you know  
  
Your not fooling anyone when you become  
  
Someone else   
  
'round everyone else  
  
Your watching your back  
  
like you can't relax your trying  
  
to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Chil out watcha yellin for  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
and if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
Somebody else 'round everyone else  
  
Your watchin your back like you can't   
  
relax your trying to be cool  
  
you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so  
  
complicated see the way your talking to me  
  
like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Lifes like this you fall and you crawl and  
  
you break and you take what you get and  
  
you turn it into honesty promise me i'm never  
  
find ya fake it  
  
As ayame finished she got louder applause becuz there were more guys then there were girls.  
  
"Ok now Miroku's up."  
  
Miroku walked up to the stage and looked at the screen. He than began to sing.  
  
Forgotten by Linkin Park  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core i've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my saftey  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
  
The rain then sends dripping/ An acidic question  
  
Forcefully the power of suggestion  
  
Then with the eyes tightly shut/Looking through the rust and rot  
  
And dust/A spot of light floods the floor  
  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
The eyes ease open and it's dark again  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around/Screaming of the ups and downs  
  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
  
The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the  
  
Street lamps, Chain-link, and Concrete  
  
A little piece od paper with a picture drawn floats  
  
on down the street till the wind is gone  
  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
  
When the papers crumbled up it can't be perfect again  
  
Now you got me got caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through you  
  
After Miroku was done he got applause and some yells from the girls like 'Your so HOTT' or 'Could you sing for me sometime?'.  
  
"Ok now Sango will perform next but after the 5 minute break to let her get ready.  
  
So did you like it? The second part will be the next chapt. So did you guys think I picked go enough songs. Now if you all are thinking that the songs didn't go with the characters it's becuz they weren't supposed to well l8ta.  
  
Buhzbyes  
  
Vanessa 


	10. Chapter 10

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 10  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen. The second part of the competition is now going to begin. First up Sango."The announcer said as she walked off the stage.  
  
Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne  
  
Are you aware of what  
  
you make me feel, Baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you  
  
Like i'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock  
  
my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away  
  
Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a last stare  
  
Thats when I decided....  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You need to listen  
  
I'm startin to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
And i'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick  
  
You placed beside you  
  
To take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around  
  
Can you reconize my face  
  
You used to love me  
  
You used to hug me  
  
But that wasen't the case  
  
Everything wasen't ok  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a last stare  
  
Thats when I decided....  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You need to listen  
  
I'm startin to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
And i'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open them wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You need to listen  
  
I'm startin to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
And i'm in this thing alone  
  
Sango then walked off stage.  
  
"Ok thank you Sango. Next is Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha walked up on stage and began to sing.  
  
With You by Linkin Park  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static/And put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering i'm pretending to be where i'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And i'm left in the wake of the mistake/ Slow to react  
  
Evan though you're so close to me  
  
Your still so distant/And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true/The way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memorys  
  
Evan if your not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You/Now I see/Keeping everything inside  
  
You/Now I see/Evan when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor/The rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Now i'm trapped in this memory  
  
And i'm left in the wake of the mistake/Slow to react  
  
Evan though your close to me  
  
Your still so distant/And I can't bring you back  
  
No  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you  
  
"GO Inu" Inuyasha heard Kagome yell over all the other girls. Inuyasha then walked off the stage to be tackled bu some girls. 'Oooo that does it they better get away from him NOW' Kagome thought as she pushed all the girls into the wall with her powers. Kagome than walked over to Inuyasha and put her arm though his and walked back to their seats.  
  
"Thanx back there Kag" Inuyasha said as he lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ok Last but certainly not least Kagome. Good luck girl." She said to Kagome as she walked off the stage.  
  
I'm With You by Avril Lavigne  
  
I'm standing on the bride  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
Thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No foot steps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a Damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I' don't know who you are but  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm lookin for a place  
  
I'm Searching for a face   
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right   
  
And everythings a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a Damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe i'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah.....  
  
It's a Damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Kagome got the loudest applause and she heard Inuyasha yell 'Go Baby' to her as she walked off of the stage.  
  
"Ok. Congratulation's Kagome it seems you haven't changed your voice at all" the announcer said to Kagome.   
  
"Thanx "  
  
"Ok so the 3rd place is.....Sango!"  
  
"Go Sango" The group yelled to her as she went up on stage to stand.  
  
"Secound place is......Miroku!"  
  
Miroku walked up on stage and stood beside Sango as the announcer started to talk.  
  
"And the winner this year is....oh my...ppl we have a tie between Kagome and Inuyasha for first place. Congratulations to you 2." the announcer said as Inuyasha and Kagome went up on stage and stood beside Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Thank you ladies for coming and participating in this event and again congratulations to the contestants"  
  
And with that she left.  
  
"Ok guys we did something now what can we do?" Miroku said as they all went and sat back down in the lobby.  
  
"NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed as the whole sene was Déjà Vu.  
  
Ya guys like it? Hope ya did. Plz R&R.   
  
BuhzByes 


	11. Chapter 11

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 11  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out of their room to go meet their friends in the lobby. Inuyasha then bumped into somebody.  
  
"Hey! Damn it watch were your going." Inuyasha yelled as he turned around to see who it was. He had Silver hair, Gold eyes, Baggy navy blue jeans, 2 purple stripes on each side of his face, pointy elf ears and a red muscle shirt.  
  
"Shessomaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes little brother it is Shessomaru and I am going to..-Shessy is this your brother?" Shessomaru was interupted by this girl who was standing behind him. She had short black hair that went down to her shoulders, a little ponytail on the right side of her head. She had a yellow tube top on which showed a slit of her stomach and tight black flares.  
  
"Hahahahaha Shessy"Inuyasha said between laughs.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha" 'Shessy' hissed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no the mighty Shessy told me to shut up." Inuyasha yelled. He was now on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rin. I'm Shessy's girlfriend." the girl named Rin said as she held out her hand to Kagome.  
  
"Hi Rin.I love the nickname for Shessomaru. I'm Kagome. I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kagome said as she shook Rin's hand.  
  
"FEH! Would you stop telling everybody that!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Fine BASTARD!! You don't want me to be your girlfriend eh? Then good bye Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she ran into the room and locked the door. ( she has the key)  
  
"Oh poor Kagome! Inuyasha you jerk. That was sooo rude. Who know's what she's gonna do in there." Rin said as Shessomaru pulled her to his side by putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Well Inuyasha we will meet again." and with that Shessomaru and Rin walked down the hallway.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"GO AWAY BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed thought the door.  
  
Inuyasha then slid down the door to the bedroom so that he was leaning against it.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Ka..go..me?" Inuyasha asked though the door again.  
  
Inuyasha could now here crying. He couldn't stand it anymore. Inuyasha then started to smell blood. Kagome's blood. Inuyasha stood up and kicked down the door to the room.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome was sitting in a conner of the room with a knife in hand. She was slowly, but forcefully siding the knife down her other hand. There was blood gushing out all over the floor around her. Inuyasha started to approach Kagome slowly so that she didn't try to do something worse to herself.  
  
When Inuyasha got over to her he slid down the wall so that he was sitting beside her. Inuyasha slowly and carefully wrapped his hands around her hand that was holding the knife and pulled the knife out of her grip.  
  
"Kagome i'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it like that. It's just that I always have felt uneasy and angry around my older half-brother. Please don't be mad at me. Oh who am I kidding. You have every reason to be mad at me. You have every reason to hate me. The stuff I have put you through this year of school. I'm surprised that you had actually stayed with me for as long as you did. But I don't think we should see each other anymore. Kagome I don't want to hurt you anymore. This is the best thing to do Kagome. I'm sure you understand.  
  
"Wh..WHAT?!!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Please Kagome its for the best." Inuyasha said as he was about to cry.  
  
"THE BEST THING FOR YOU MAYBE BUT NOT FOR ME!!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THESE THINGS YOU PUT ME THROUGH. Thats just part of our relationship. Sobs Please Inuyasha don't do this." Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Kagome..I'm really, truly, deeply sorry but I have to. Kagome we are officially not a co- DON'T SAY IT" Kagome interrupted him as she got up off the floor and ran out the door to the lobby.  
  
"OMG!!!! Kagome whats the matter?" Kouga asked as he was the first one to see her enter the room. Kagome then slid down the wall she was by and pulled her legs up to her chest as she started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
After Kouga saw this he was imminently by her side. He still loved her deep down and really cared for her. He just couldn't stand to see her like this. He bent down and embraced her as she started to cry on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh Kouga! He broke up with me! He really didn't love me. He said that it was the best for us both if we broke up." Kagome now had her hands on his chest as she cried. (Just to tell ya the rest of the group are in their rooms except for Ayame who hasen't seen this sence yet.)   
  
"Damn it! That stupid muttface broke my woman's heart." Kouga hissed out as Ayame came over to see what had happened to Kouga. Thats when she saw and heard it Kouga had called Kagome HIS woman again. 'But aren't I supposed to be HIS woman' Ayame asked herself in her thoughts.  
  
"Kou..ga?" Ayame asked as she approached them. When Kouga turned around his eyes were red with anger.  
  
"Eep" Ayame yelled as she saw his eyes.  
  
"Ay..ame?" Kouga asked as his eye's still started at her with that red in them.  
  
"I thought I was your woman. But you just called Kagome your woman. If she's your woman then what am I?" Ayame asked as anger was starting to show in her voice.  
  
"Ayame..I'm sorry...but she...I...I'm soooo sorry Ayame" Kouga said as he went back to trying to calm Kagome down. At this Ayame stormed away with tears in her eyes. 'I can't believe that 2-timing bastard' Ayame thought as she went into her room and locked the door. She walked to her bed and flopped down on it as she fell into a rough nap.  
  
Kagome who had heard all of this looked up at Kouga who's eyes were still red.  
  
"Kou...ga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Kouga asked her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. That whole thing right there was my fault." Kagome said as she started to wipe away her tears.  
  
"No Kagome don't be sorry. It was going to happen soon. Our relationship was starting to go away anyway." Kouga said as he pulled Kagome into his lap.  
  
"Kouga what are you doin.." Kagome was cut off as Kouga started to kiss her on the lips!!  
  
Kagome didn't have enough energy at that moment to push him away so she just sat there waiting for the kiss to be over.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked as he saw that she was staring at something across the room. He then followed her gaze to see that she was staring at Inuyasha and Ayame who had both come out of their rooms for some air.   
  
Inuyasha's point of view  
  
I had decided to come out of the room to go see if he could get a new door repaired. Since he had to kick it down but when he got to the lobby he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome and Kouga were sitting on the floor. Well really Kouga was siting on the floor and Kagome was sitting in his lap! But the most surprising thing Inuyasha saw was that Kagome and Kouga were kissing! 'I can't believe her!! And with Kouga!!' Inuyasha thought as he just watched the since unfold infront of him.  
  
Ayame's point of view  
  
Ayame had just woke up from her nap and decided to go out and sit in the lobby for a few minutes. When she got there she saw Kouga and Kagome kissing! 'That two timing bastard. I can't believe him. I thought he was better than that' Ayame thought.  
  
Author's Point of View  
  
Ayame and Inuyasha looked to their side the get away from the since that was infront of them when they noticed each other. They then took one more look at their ex's kissing and turned around and stomped back to their rooms. Inuyasha completely forgetting why had came out in the first place.  
  
"Kouga please stop" Kagome said as Kouga was kissing her neck.  
  
"What is it My woman?" Kouga asked as he stopped.  
  
'Oh great he's started calling me that again' Kagome thought.  
  
"It's just that i'm not ready for a relationship. I mean the person I loved just broke up with me. When i'm ready if i'm ever ready I promise i'll tell you ok?" Kagome said as she tried to get up.  
  
"I totally understand Kagome. Take as much time as you need." Kouga said as he genteelly pushed Kagome off of his lap jumped up and held his hand out to help Kagome up.  
  
"Thank you Kouga. Your very sweet." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheak. And with that she walked over to the couch in the lobby and fell asleep.  
  
Well for you guys who hate Kouga/Kagome then to bad cuz the next few chapt.s. Well i'd give it away.  
  
Buhzbyes.  
  
Vanessa 


	12. Chapter 12

Shikom No Tama High Chapter 12  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on his bed while Kagome was sitting on hers with Kouga. They were having conversation's like they were old grade school friends. Inuyasha was starting to get jelous of Kouga. 'He's constentally around Kagome. I never knew i'd get this jelous over flea bag.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"So muttface me and Kagome are gonna change the room plans." Kouga started.  
  
"Fine by me I don't give a shit." Inuyasha hissed back.  
  
"Ok well Ayame and Kagome are going to switch rooms" Kouga told Inuyasha.  
  
"Like i'm really gonna let you and Kagome in the same room!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.  
  
"Hey muttface! MY Kagome did you ever hear me say he had a choice in this?" Kouga asked Kagome as they locked eyes.  
  
"Well..ummm..." Kagome was so lost in his ocean blue eye's that she couldn't speak.   
  
"Ka..go..me?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome look into the eye's of his rival without blinking.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"DON'T SAY MY NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH EVER AGAIN!!" Kagome spat out at him.  
  
"You heard her muttface. Why don't you leave MY Kagome or as humans would say it Leave MY girlfriend alone!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up bridal style and walked out of the room to his.  
  
"Kouga were NOT going out, ok?" Kagome said as Kouga sat Kagome down on his bed and layed down beside her.  
  
"Ok fine were not a couple..Yet" Kouga said as he lean'd over and pulled Kagome's face up to his. They then started to kiss. First slowly and gentally then it got harder and more passtionatlly.  
  
"Ohhhh" Kagome moaned as Kouga started to lick her lips for entrance but didn't get a welcome.  
  
Kagome then pulled away from him.  
  
"No no no Kouga." Kagome said tesinglly as she shook her finger when she said 'no'.  
  
"Wow ya know what Kouga" Kagome asked as she flipped him over so that he was on his back and Kagome was sitting on him.  
  
"What MY Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Your a WAY better kisser than Inuyasha was." Kagome said as she got off of him and started to walk to the bathroom.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea" Kouga answered back.  
  
"I think I need to change my appearance. Like I should color the tips of my hair some really kool color" Kagome said as she still stood infront of the mirror thinking of a good color.  
  
Kouga than jumped off the bed so that he was standing behind her.  
  
"Hmmmm.....What about....cherry red?" Kouga suggested as he took a piece of her hair to see if it'd look good.  
  
"That's it Kouga! I should dye the tips of my hair Cherry Red." Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go to the little salon in this hotel to buy some dye. I'll be right back Kouga" Kagome said as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Kouga i'm gonna borow your leather jaket, k?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yea sure. You'll look evan more sexy in that." Kouga said as he watched Kagome put on HIS leather coat and walk out the door.  
  
In about 20 minutes Kagome was back.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome said like a child playing hid-in-seek and she was it.  
  
She then walked into the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror again. She started to try to do it but she couldn't by herself. Kouga looked at her from his bed as she was struggling to dye her hair.  
  
"Here let me do it" Kouga said as he climbed off the bed and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Well first you need to take my coat off so you don't get anything on it" Kouga said.  
  
"Ok. Could you help me, I can't take it off becuz my hands are red. Plzzz" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure thing" He said as he slowly slid the coat off of her shoulders. He than looked down at her right shoulder. 'Damn It. I have to control myself. If I do it now then she'll scream at me and things are just starting to get good between us. So I Must Not Do It' Kouga screamed in his head.  
  
"Kouga you ok?" Kagome asked as she saw his face in the mirror. She then realized that he was staring at her right shoulder weird. 'Oh no! His youkai blood is getting to him.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Oh! Kouga you shouldn't of helped. I forgot all about your youkai blood. I should have just washed my hands off and took it off myself. I'm so sorry Kouga" Kagome told him as he looked into her eyes through the mirror.  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your foult. Don't worry I can control myself." Kouga said as he started to take the coat off.  
  
"Kagome you have to put your hands up for me to get the rest of the coat off" Kouga told her.  
  
"Ok' Kagome replied as she suductivlly put her arms in the air. ' This is fun. After he gets my hair done I think I wanna meet this 'wild' side of him' Kagome thought as Kouga removed the rest of the coat and took the red paint off of the sink counter.  
  
Kouga then started to dip the tips of her hair into the red subbstance. After about 30 minutes he was done and blowing on the tips of her hair.  
  
"Thanx Kouga." Kagome then looked into the miror.  
  
"Ahhh" Kagome yelled in excitiment as she look at her hair. Kouga then smirked and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"You like?" Kouga asked as he pulled her into his chest. Kagome's back was now on Kouga's chest. 'This'll be the perfect time to bring out his 'wild' side.' Kagome thought as she started to dance aginst Kouga's chest. Kouga was not surprised by this at all becuz he knew that she was trying to turn on his 'wild' side.  
  
"So that's the way you want it?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Cuz I can bring the 'wild' side of me out when ever i'm around you." Kouga hissed as his ocean blue eyes turned to an ocean with blood in them.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked as she stopped dancing into him.  
  
"Yesss" Kouga hissed.  
  
"What happened to your eyes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You wanted the 'wild' side of me to come out. So her it is. My eyes change blue with red when i'm on my 'wild' side." Kouga explained as he motioned for Kagome to start dancing again.   
  
"Oh..Sexy" Kagome growled as she started to dance into Kouga again. She reached behind her and grabbed Kouga's hands and place'd them on her hips as she started to dance in a more dirty way. This turned Kouga on evan more as he felt her hips move underneath his hands.  
  
"Kagome is this the wild side of you" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yea but this is just half of it" Kagome told him.  
  
"HELL THIS AIN'T EVAN ALL OF YOUR WILD SIDE???!!!!" Kouga scream, asked her.  
  
"Ya wanna see what i'm made of?" Kagome asked Kouga. She then looked at him through the mirror and noticed his eyes get redder as she said that.  
  
"HELL YA" Kouga screamed at him.  
  
giggling  
  
"Danm! Anixous are we?" Kagome asked in amusment of his answer.  
  
"Kagome..I..I..GO" Kouga yelled at her.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Unless you want to be marked by me you might wanna go!" He told Kagome.   
  
"hmmm...do I want to stay and mate with Kouga?....Or do I want to go away so that I....." Kagome was cut off as Kouga had just bit into her.  
  
"Well I guess that means I have to stay here and mate with Kouga" Kagome said aloud.  
  
"But Kagome...-I know I know! You just marked me." Kagome inturrupted him.  
  
"Well not excactlly. I just bit you but if I bite you there again and lick the blood then i'd mark you." Kouga explained.  
  
"Oh...well..I was kinda hoping that was....the...mark" Kagome said as she started to blush.  
  
"Well in that case...If you want me to mark you i'd love to." Kouga said.  
  
"Well ya i kinda...do..want you to..mark me." Kagome said.  
  
"Easy enough" Kouga said as he picked her up and layed Kagome back on his bed and climbed ontop of her.  
  
"You really want me to?" Kouga asked as he started to lick the right side of her collarbone.  
  
"Ohhh" Kagome moaned as she felt Kouga licking her.  
  
"Ha you still haven't answered my question" Kouga said with a smirk on his face. He then started to lick her collarbone more roughly just so that he could hear her moan again.  
  
"Ohh..Kougaa...YES!!!!" Kagome scream, moaned at him.  
  
Kouga then bit down into her collarbone and sucked in some of her sooo sweet blood. After that he took his fangs out of her neck and started to lick the blood off of HIS mark.  
  
"There! Finsihed. Does it hurt?" Kouga asked as Kagome reached up and rubbed the 2 bumps on her collarbone. As soon as she touched it she felt shivers go down her spine.  
  
"Nope! It doesn't hurt" Kagome said as she got off of the bed.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Not me, WE are going to go rub this(Kagome pointed at her mark)in Inuyasha's face." Kagome told him with a evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I see" Kouga said as he also got off of the bed. They both walked through the door to go find Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga and Kagome were walking torwards the lobby fingers intertwined.  
  
When they got there they saw everybody else sitting around.  
  
"Hey guys" Kouga and Kagome greeted as they took a seat by each other.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Kouga" everybody said except for Inuyasha who was just glaring at them.  
  
"Hey muttface. You better say hey to me and MY mate. It's just rude not to." Kouga said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Everybody got quiet as soon as Kouga said 'mate'.  
  
"Yea really puppy. Hey guys like my hair? Kouga decited to do it red." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome is this true?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome said back.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Silence  
  
" I guess congradulations Kag." Sango said as she was trying to break the silence.  
  
"Thanx Sango" Kagome said back.  
  
Silence  
  
"I CAN'T BEILVE YOU KAGOME!! YOU LET HIM MARK YOU!! AND YOUR HAIR. IT'S THE COLOR OF BLOOD WHICH MAKES YOU LOOK REALLY EVIL!!!" Inuyasha stood up and yelled.  
  
"Yes I let him mark me!!So what!!And the colors CHERRY not Blood. Ch-er-ry" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
And with that Kagome took Kouga's hand and pulled him down the hallway back torwards their room. 


	13. Chapter 13

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 13  
  
It was now the next morning and Kagome and Kouga were sleeping on Kouga's bed. Kagome had just woke up a moment ago. She turned around so that she was facing the sleeping Kouga beside her.  
  
"Wake up Kouga" Kagome said as she tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"STOP IT" Kouga growled at Kagome as she started to poke him again. He then opened his eyes and looked at Kagome's frightened face.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked as she saw that Kouga's eyes were not their usual ocean blue but a deep red color. Kagome then got off of the bed and started to back away.  
  
"Ooo is the Kagome frightened?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Wh..what happened to you?" Kagome studdered.  
  
Growl  
  
"Get over here woman." Kouga growled.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Kouga then jumped off of the bed and started to walk torwards Kagome. Once Kagome was backed into a wall Kouga walked to her and pushed her against the wall. He then started kiss her.  
  
"Kouga get away from me." Kagome yelled at him.  
  
She then summened alot of her miko powers and succedded in pushing Kouga down. She then ran to the door and ran out of it. She started to run down the hallway to Inuyasha's door.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she knocked on his door.  
  
The door than opened and there stood Inuyasha.  
  
"Ka..go..me?" Inuyasha asked as she fell into his chest sobbing.  
  
"It was horrible Inuyasha his eyes are blood red and he pushed me into the wall and tried to force me on him. Please help me." Kagome said between sobs.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Don't worry i'll save you from him. Just stay here and i'll go see to it that he's punished.  
  
"Ok" Kagome said as she got out of Inuyasha's embrance and crawled to the closest wall to lean against. Inuyasha had already made it to Kouga's door and was starting to open it.  
  
"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME!! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU. YOU SHALL PAY FOR TOUCHING HER. NOBODY CAN TOUCH KAGOME UNLESS SHE SAYS THEY CAN." Inuyasha screamed as he went up to Kouga and pushed him into the wall. He had one of his hands holding Kouga against the wall by the throat.  
  
"If You Ever Do That To Her Again I Will Personally Kill You With My Own Hands." Inuyasha growled as he let Kouga fall to the ground.  
  
As Inuyasha started to walk out of the door he bumped into Ayame.  
  
"He deserved it" Inuyasha hissed as he walked pass Ayame. Ayame then went over to Kouga's side and started to growl.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!!! HOW DARE YOU" Ayame hissed as she walked out into the hall.  
  
This is when Kagome decited to walk out of the room.  
  
How dare you call him a bastard you bitch." Kagome hissed as she walked past Inuyasha and torwards Ayame.  
  
"Well maybe if you don't call her a bitch again she might just might not call him a bastard again." Kouga said as he stood protictivly infront of Ayame.  
  
"MOVE IT NOW!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO" Kouga yelled back. Kagome then stuck her right hand, palm facing out, and put it infront of Kouga as a big ball of pink flames shot out at him which sent him flying down the half mile hallway and into the wall.  
  
"Now for you bitch." Kagome hissed. She intertwined her hands and started to form her energy into a kazanna . She then used her mind to point the kazanna directly at Ayame. The kazanna shot at Ayame. When it hit her she fell onto the floor crawled into a ball breathing hard.  
  
"Is she dying?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No I wouldn't kill the friends of my other side. I just put a curse on her to make her have horrible and powerful dreams. She'll wake up sometime tomorrow. I don't know when." Kagome said. As soon as Inuyasha looked at her he noticed that she had used all of her energy and started to fall. Inuyasha ran up to her and caught her rite before she hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome you alright?" Inuyasha asked an hour later as she woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea?" Inuyasha answered back.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I was acting like that torwards you. It's just that when ever I was near Kouga I felt evil. It was strange." Kagome said as she sat up to see her surrondings. She noticed that she was in Inuyasha's room. She was lying on Inuyasha's bed and very weak.  
  
"No Kagome don't applogize. It was my fault for breaking up for you." Inuyasha started.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking breaking up with you. After I did I stayed in my room while you and Kouga were with each other. It was so stupid of me to think that breaking up with you was the best thing. I mean geeze your my life and it was like I lost my life after I broke up wit you." Inuyasha gave a little laugh as he said that. Just talking with Kagome in a nice way was starting to make him feel better already.  
  
"It's ok Inu" Kagome said as she put on one of her smiles. That was one of the things Inuyasha missed most about her. Her happy smiles.  
  
"You know when I said I hate'ed your hair?" Inuyasha asked while he sat on the edge of his bed where Kagome was.  
  
"Yea" Kagome said as she waited for Inuyasha to speak.  
  
"Well I lied. I really think it's sexy like that" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome started to blush a little.  
  
"Thanx Inu." Kagome said back as she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"So now what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hi my name's Kagome Higurashi, Friends?" Kagome said as she held out her hand to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure, i'm Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said as he shook Kagome's hand. They both started to laugh as they both fell back on the bed.  
  
"HENTAI" they both heard Sango yell followed by a loud..  
  
Smack  
  
"But lady Sango it was to resiting." Miroku said as Sango chased him into the room Kagome and Inuyasha were in.  
  
"Guys save me" Miroku pleaded as Sango entered the room to hit Miroku for groping her yet again.  
  
Histerical Laughing  
  
"Guys stop laughing and help meee..." Miroku got cut off as Sango caught up with him and punched him unconssis.  
  
"Glad your awake Kagome" Sango said as she walked up to the bed.  
  
"You guys are hilarious" Kagome and Inuyasha said between laughs.  
  
"Well i'm glad to be your entertainment." Sango said as she whacked Inuyasha upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That was for laughing." Sango simpliey stated as she walked over to the still unconssis monk.  
  
"Grrr" Kagome playfully growled as she launched at Sango.  
  
"Hey!"Sango yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Don't hit Inuyasha" Kagome said as she started to get off of her best friend. She then put her hands together like she had yesterday and started to chant something.  
  
"Plz Kagome don't hurt me!" Sango yelled as she started to run around the room away from Kagome.  
  
"Hahahahah" Kagome stopped and started to laugh.  
  
"Now what's so funny?" Sango asked as she raised an eyebrow at Kagome's laughing.  
  
"You should of seen your face when I did that." Kagome said between laughs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked now rasing both eyebrows at her best friend.  
  
"You thought I was going to do that curse thing on you. I don't evan have a clue how I did that" Kagome ammitted as she heard Inuyasha fall off the bed laughing evan harder now.  
  
Histerical Laughing  
  
"Grrr stop laughing" Sango hissed at Inuyasha who had just got back on the bed with tears in his eyes for laughing so much.  
  
"Or you'll do what? I have Kagome on my side" Inuyasha said as he sat on the bed indian style and crossed his arms while sticking his nose into the air.  
  
"So whatcha gonna do Sangoo?" Kagome asked as she started to calm down from her laughing fit.  
  
"You don't evan know how to use your powers so that they can hurt me without killing me." Sango said.  
  
"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yea that's so" Sango said.  
  
"Well than why do I remember a certain phone call on a certain road trip and it ending with a certain person getting fried by someone's powers?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed that Sango looked hesitant.  
  
"Well..ummm...Oh Shut up." Sango said as the monk came back to this world and stood up.  
  
"Hey dude you just missed your girlfriend getting chased around the room by Kagome" Inuyasha said as he heard Sango growl ,as best as she could for a human, behinde him.  
  
"Ooo is Sango-wongo embaressed?" Kagome asked in a babys voice.  
  
"Ooooo I told you not to call me that again." Sango yelled as she started to chase Kagome around the room.  
  
So far the day had been hilarious but it was still just morning.   
  
So I hope ya'll like it again. Sorry bout that Kouga thing. I really like Kouga on the show. Just in this story I was kinda mean to him. Well I had to put something that happened that wasen't a good thing and I don't want Naraku in here so the bad thing was Kouga. Hope you like my story it's still not over but it might be in a few more chapter's i'm not sure how many yet.  
  
Buhzbyes  
  
Vanessa 


	14. Chapter 14

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 14  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking on one side of the hallway as Miroku and Sango were on the other side.  
  
"So guys what are we gonna do?" Kagome asked. As they were walking around the hotel.  
  
"Miroku were did Kouga and Ayame get to?" Inuyasha asked. As he grabbed Kagome's hand in his.  
  
Kagome smiled at this and squised on his hand.  
  
"Well I do belive that they took to their new room 2 hallways away from us. I think they were afraid of Kagome." Miroku said as he sligtly laughed.  
  
"Well do you know what room their in?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea room 29" Miroku said as he looked at his to friends holding hands as they walked.  
  
"Well I want to go over there for a few minutes" Kagome said as she heard Inuyasha growl. She then playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Why might that be lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Cuz I don't really like having this mark on me when were not really together, ya know" Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh yes. I understand I guess we could go over there and see if he'd remove it." Miroku said as the group turned down the hallway and stopped infront of Ayame and Kouga's room door.  
  
"Ok! I can do this" Kagome said as she knocked on the door. As soon as she saw Kouga her eyes turned pink again which frightened Kouga.  
  
"What do you all want?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Kag want's you to remove that mark on her" Inuyasha answered for Kagome.  
  
"Oh." Kouga said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Well hurry up I hate being here" Kagome hissed at him. Inuyasha smirked at this new attitude of Kagome's.  
  
"Fine." Kouga said as he removed it.  
  
"Ahh much better." Kagome said as she stepped away from Kouga and rubbed where the mark used to be.  
  
"Common Kagome I don't want you near him" Inuyasha said as he gentelly took Kagome's arm and pulled her down the hallway until they were out of that hallway and into a different one.  
  
Inuyasha then sniffed the air to see if Kagome smelled like her old self. He hated it after Kouga had marked her cuz she had some of Kouga's sent to her and it just didn't suit her.  
  
"I smell better Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha sniff the air around her.  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha said as he heard Kagome giggle a childish sounding giggle.  
  
"So now what are we gonna do?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hmmm" Kagome said as she put her finger to her chin while she thought.  
  
"You look cute like that" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear so that Miroku and Sango couldn't hear him.  
  
Giggles   
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha once again whispered into her ear.  
  
"That tickles" Kagome said just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"What does?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear as she giggled again.  
  
"Inuyasha stop." Kagome said in a playful voice.  
  
"Inuyasha then started to blow lightly into her ear as she kept on giggling.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said loud enough for Sango and Miroku to hear.  
  
Giggle Giggle  
  
"What are you 2 doing?" Miroku and Sango asked the other 2 beside them.  
  
"None ya" They both said.  
  
"Now kids split it up" Sango said.  
  
"Kids? Hmmm...Sango if their your kids than who's the father of them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"HENTAI" Sango screamed.  
  
Smack  
  
"I didn't mean it that way" Sango said as she walked ahead of the group which was not a good idea. But she soon found that out as she felt something on her lower back.  
  
"Miroku" Sango growled. This made Miroku quickly move his hand away from Sango's ass.  
  
Histerical Laughter  
  
"You 2 can it" Sango yelled at Kagome and Inuyasha. Ofcourse that didn't stop them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I think we should run now" Kagome said as she saw Sango's eye twitch. Inuyasha followed her gaze.  
  
"I think your right" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome started to run down the hallway.  
  
"Oh no you guys don't. Get back here" Sango screamed as she started to run torwards her 2 friends.  
  
"I don't think we will" Kagome said as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and opened his bedroom door and threw her in. He then locked the door and slid down it so that he was sitting on the floor. He then noticed that Kagome was on they floor rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh i'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said as he got up and helped her up.  
  
"It's ok Inu." Kagome said as she sat on the bed beside Inuyasha's.  
  
"So whatcha wanna do. I'm afraid that were trapped in here for awhile. At least until Sango calms down" Inuyasha said as he sat beside Kagome.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we could watch a movie?" Kagome suggested as she got up to look at the DVD's.  
  
"Pick a horror one" Inuyasha said as he got comferable on the bed he was sitting on.  
  
"K. Hmmm...oh I know." Kagome said as she picked up the DVD and put it in the DVD player.  
  
"Whatcha pick?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"DarknessFalls" Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha's bed and sat down.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha said as he noticed this.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Get over here" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"No" Kagome said as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"It's not like were gonna do anything. Plzzz. I missed being able to do stuff with you." Inuyasha said as he pouted.  
  
"Fine. You win." Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha's bed and walked over to the bed Inuyasha was on.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna lay down or just stand there during the movie?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Acctually.." Kagome started as she got inturrupted by Inuyasha putting his arm around her petite waist and pulling her down onto the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't do that" Kagome said as she playfully hit him.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said as he squised Kagome to him as if somebody was tring to take her away from him.  
  
They then started to watch the movie. By the time it was overKagome was snuggled into Inuyasha and he was holding onto her waist a little tighter.  
  
"That was good" Kagome said as she tried to get up to take the DVD out of the DVD player. But she didn't succeed.  
  
Kagome then turned around so that she was facing Inuyasha'  
  
"Inuya..." Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome was surprised by this and pushed away not evan thinking.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she pushed him away.  
  
"Oh i'm so sorry Inu. I was just starlted." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh....sorry bout that lady Kagome I just couldn't resisit."   
  
Inuyasha said in a Miroku voice.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha then started to have a laughing fit for the 3rd time that day!  
  
"Good doggie" Kagome said as she reached up and rubbed one of Inuyasha's doggie ears.  
  
Purrrrrrr  
  
Giggle  
  
"Oooo. Is puppy being a good puppy today?" Kagome said as she reached up with her other hand to rub Inuyasha's other doggie ear.  
  
Purring  
  
Giggling  
  
"Kagome..stopppp" Inuyasha said as he tried to stop purring but didn't accomplish anything except for the purring to get louder as Kagome started to rub the base of his ears.  
  
"Ooo is the puppy embaressed to get his ear's rubbed" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled her ontop of him.  
  
"You know what you are?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he started to tickle her sides.  
  
"Wh..a...tt" Kagome asked between laughing from Inuyasha tickling her.  
  
"Your a Hell Kitten" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What kinda Hell Kitten?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"A Sexy one" Inuyasha said back.  
  
"Really?" Kagome said as she stopped laughing when Inuyasha stopped tickling her.  
  
"Yea really." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hmmm.... I kinda like that nickname for me" Kagome said as she rolled off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Then I shall start calling you that." Inuyasha said as he stood up off of the bed and held out a hand for Kagome which she took and he pulled her up.  
  
"I think it should be safe for us to go out now" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand while they walked to the door.  
  
"Oh hey guys" Miroku and Sango said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well Sango got over being mad in about 10 minutes. But you all had the t.v up so loud that you couldn't hear us knock on the door tons of times. Then during your 'moment' we decited not to bug you so we sat out here." Miroku explained as he stood up from the floor and help Sango up.  
  
"So know what can we do?" Sango asked.  
  
" Well it is midnight so I say we should go to bed now" Miroku said.  
  
"Gosh it's already midnight" Sango said.  
  
"Well Goodnite guys" Kagome and Inuyasha said as they walked back into Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Goodnite" Sango and Miroku said back as they went into their room.  
  
So ya'll like. I'm starting to have more fun with this story. As you can tell i'm starting to make them have more fun too. Well R&R.  
  
Buhzbyes  
  
Vanessa 


	15. Chapter 15

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 15  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting in the lobby thinking of something to do when Sesshomaru and Rin came up to them.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Rin said as she sat beside Kagome.  
  
"Oh hi Rin. What's up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Me and Seeshy were trying to find something to do. What about you?" Rin asked.  
  
"Same just i'm trying to find something to do with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome said while she pointed to them when she said their names.  
  
"Why it's a pleasure to meet you lady Rin." Miroku said while he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
He grabbed her hand but before he could she something he was unconsiss by none other than Sango.  
  
"Pervert." Sango said as she sat back down.  
  
"What was he going to say?" Rin whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"He was going to ask you to bare his child." Kagome said in a monotone voice.  
  
Blowing  
  
Giggling  
  
"Inuyasha quit it." Kagome said as Inuyasha kept blowing into her ear.  
  
"Your no fun" Inuyasha said as he started to pout.  
  
"Excuse us" Kagome growled as she grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what their up to?" Rin asked.  
  
"Kagome's probley gonna yell at him for somethin." Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked afraid that Kagome was gonna scream at him. But that never happened.  
  
"Take it back. I am so fun" Kagome said.  
  
"Hmmm....no I don't think I will take it back.  
  
"grrr" Kagome growled as she tackled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I said take it back " Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Would you hold on a sec. I don't people to get the wrong idea when they see us. Lets go into my room." Inuyasha said as he opened up his door and walked in. Inuyasha then walked over to his bed and dropped Kagome on it as he sat beside her.  
  
Blow  
  
Giggle  
  
"Would you stop it. I'm supposed to be mad at you." Kagome said as Inuyasha stopped but did something else instead.  
  
Lick  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What you said to stop and I did stop what I was doing but now i'm doing something else.  
  
"Your impossible." Kagome said as Inuyasha stopped licking her ear.  
  
"Feh. I wont bug the Royal Highness ever again." Inuyasha said as he got off the bed and leaned on the wall farthest from Kagome.  
  
"Hey! You didn't have to do that." Kagome wined as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Inuyasha who's eye's were covered by his bangs.  
  
"Inu...yash..a?" Kagome asked as he didn't move.  
  
"Hey i'm sorry. Plzzz talk to me." Kagome begged as Inuyasha still didn't move.  
  
"Inuyasha then snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and looked up. He then pulled her into him as he flipped over so that her back was on the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she found out that he was faking it.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Don't do that without warning me first. You could have gave me a heartattack." Kagome said as she put her hand up to her heart.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Inuyasha said as their faces were getting closer. But Kagome didn't notice this. She was just staring into his golden eye's.  
  
Closer  
  
Closer  
  
Closer  
  
Kagome started to close her eyes as did Inuyasha when they opened them they were kissing. After about 2 minutes of kissing they pulled apart for air.  
  
"Ok that was unexpected." Kagome said as Inuyasha let go of her.  
  
"Yea" was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
Inuyasha then leaned down and licked her ear again.  
  
Giggle  
  
Purrrr  
  
Kagome had just reached up and started to rub Inuyasha's doggie ears when....  
  
"GUYS!!" Sango yelled as she stormed into the room.  
  
"Sa...sango" Kagome said as she let go of Inuyasha's ears much to Inuyasha's displeasure. He then stopped blowing into Kagome's ear and they split apart.  
  
"I thought you 2 killed each other!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Well We Didn't so go away!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Go Kag" Inuyasha said as Sango hit Inuyasha upside the head.  
  
"Why You! What did I tell you about hitting him?" Kagome asked as she started to walk torwards Sango.  
  
"Ummmm...you told me not...to" Sango studdered as Kagome jumped on her and pushed her down.  
  
"Cat Fight" Miroku said as he watched the 2 girls tackle each other.  
  
"Hey what has got to those 2 they never used to be so so so happy and hyper like that." Miroku told Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know" Inuyasha started.  
  
"But I don't think I mind very much that my Sexy Hell Kitten acts like that." Inuyasha finished.  
  
"New nickname?" Miroku asked as he noticed what Inuyasha called Kagome.  
  
"I called her that and she said she wanted me to call her that" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh I wish Sango would say something like that." Miroku said as his face turned to a thoughtful one. He then walked over to Sango and rubbed her butt.  
  
"HENTAI" Sango screamed.  
  
Smack  
  
Miroku then started to reach for Kagome.  
  
"If you ever lay one finger on her I will kill you."Inuyasha growled which made Miroku take his hand away from Kagome instantly.  
  
"Common Inu I think i'm done with her." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him back into the lobby where Rin and Sesshomaru still were.  
  
"Hi guys." Rin said as she saw them come and sat down.  
  
"you think you were in there making out long enough?" Sesshomaru asked. He had heard the whole thing with his youkai ears.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never listen to people's conversation's?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Acctually she did but I never listened to my mother" Shessomaru said as he stood against the wall.  
  
"Well maybe you should've." Kagome said as she shot an energy arrow at Sesshomaru who easily dodged it.  
  
"Well it looks like somebody here has reflexes" Kagome said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey! I have reflexes" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome then shot an energy arrow at Inuyasha who got hit by it.  
  
"I rest my case" Kagome said.  
  
"But..but..I wasen't ready" Inuyasha said as he started to pout.  
  
"Oooo poor puppy." Kagome said in a childish voice.  
  
Rub Rub  
  
Purrrrr  
  
"You two are very entertaining to watch" Sesshomaru said as he watched his little half brother and Kagome yell at each other.  
  
"Shut up Fluffy" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
Growl  
  
"Fluffy?" Rin asked.  
  
"It's something I would rather not talk about rite now" Sesshomaru said while he heard Kagome go into a laughing fit.  
  
Histerical Laughing  
  
"Shut up girl." Sesshomaru hissed.  
  
"Make me!" Kagome said between laughs.  
  
"Oooo poor Sesshy" Rin said as she went up to him and put her back against his chest.  
  
"AWWW Inuyasha look at them!" Kagome said as she started her laughing fit again.  
  
Histerical Laughing  
  
Inuyasha then looked over to his older half-brother and his girlfriend as he joined Kagome in her laughing fit.  
  
More Histerical Laughing  
  
"I can see why you all were going out. You both have the same attitude" Sesshomaru said as he put his arm around Rin's waist and walked away.  
  
"Grr" Kagome growled as she threw another energy arrow at Sesshomaru's back.  
  
"You think you can sneak up on the Lord Of The Western Lands?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his hand that wasen't around Rin and caught the arrow right before it stabbed him in the back.  
  
"Good catch Fluffy. And no I didn't think I could sneak up on you I was just seeing how good your reflexes were. They are tremendously good too. Not anything like Inu's" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome then made a energy arrow hit Inuyasha again.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Bye Fluffy and Rin" Kagome yelled at their retreating backs.  
  
"Bye" they both said as they went away.  
  
Srry it's kinda short. I'm really desparet here. I don't know of anything else to put. Could you all help me with some ideas?   
  
Thanx a million  
  
Vanessa 


	16. Chapter 16

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 16  
  
Kagome was sitting in the middle of the town park meditating as Sango and Miroku were sitting by the park's pond looking at the sunset and Inuyasha was back in his and Kagomes room.  
  
Sango and Miroku  
  
"Soo...ummm...." Sango started.  
"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku encouraged her to go on.  
"Would you stop saying lady in front of my name Miroku. Were friends you don't have to call me that." Sango said a lil aggravated bout being called 'Lady Sango.  
"What were you going to say......Sango?" Miroku asked again.  
"That's better -" Sango said.  
"I was just going to ask what are we?" Sango said.  
"Well you are a beautiful Sango and im a monk w/ a hole in his hand."  
"No, no ,no. I mean Me and You. Like are we friends or more than friends. What color are we?" Sango asked Miroku as she turned on the bench to where she was facing him.  
"Well um..." Miroku stopped.  
"I'm sorry Miroku" Sango said as she turned back around and looked at the reflection of the sun-set in the pond water.  
"Don't be sorry. I think that were really good friends but want to be more deep down. I'd say were a faint orange cuz were kinda confused about our feelings -" Miroku finally answered.  
Sango and Miroku both sighed.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was hoping around the room trying to pull his pants on while he was thinking about 'the question'.  
  
"There has to be the right hop atmosphere hop and the most hop beautiful place around."  
Hop  
BANG  
CRASSSSSSSHHHHHH  
"Damn it all!!" Inuyasha yelled as he had hoped and didn't notice the wall and fell down and broke a flower pot off the bed table. Inuyasha zipped up his pants and picked up the flower pot that had 4 sakura blossoms and 2 tulips in it. He picked the flowers up then thought of something.  
"That's it!! I know the perfect place for me to take Kag!!! "Inuyasha yelled out as he sat the flowers on the table and threw the broken glass away, grabbed his sunglasses and his wallet and the card lock to the room then ran out the door.  
  
Next Day  
  
Groan  
  
Kagome was in her bed just waking up when all of a sudden she opened her eyes all the way and saw Inuyasha like right in front of her. Literally crouched by her bed side.  
  
"Ummm Inu, may I ask...What the heck are you doing?!?!?!" Kagome kinda yelled.  
  
"Get dressed." was the only two words Inuyasha said before he walked out the door.  
  
Kagome groggily pulled the covers off of her and instantly froze.  
"Burr. I'll go and take a real quick hot shower." Kagome decided as she sat up and wiped the sleeping sand out of her eyes and then stood up. She walked over to her closet and picked out a Baby blue t-shirt that says Front-I may appear as an Angel Back- But im really your worse nightmare, with really tight Arizona stretch jeans and threw them on her bed. She then walked over to her accessories draw and threw her white belt that had two lines of holes on the top part and bottom part.  
  
"There perfect." Kagome said as she put her hands infront of her. (Like in the show when she's gonna forget something or has done something good.) Kagome walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha had just gone out and bought tons of sakura blossoms and tulips for later and came back to here water running. 'I guess ill just take a lil nap while she's getting ready' Inuyasha decided to himself. He stuck the door card key in his pants pocket and flopped on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. In about 5 minutes he was sound asleep.  
  
"Ahhhhh...so relaxing" Kagome said as she reached over and turned the shower water off then pulled back the shower curtains and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out of the bathroom with her towel around her and picked up her clothes. She then noticed that Inuyasha was asleep on his bed so she sat her stuff down and walked quietly over to him and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips then quickly but quietly walked back over to her bed, picked up her clothes, then scurried back into the bathroom.  
  
About 20minutes later Kagome came out with her hair blow-dried, waved a little, and two lil pieces of her hair that hung down in her face that were curled but not to much. She had put on very light purple eye shadow with a little bit of mascara and sparkles streaked through her hair and on her cheeks which also but barley had some blush on. Kagome was now listening to her CD player, dancing when she came out of the bathroom.  
"im getting really tired of broken promises promises looking at ur pages seeing different numbers and numbers call u when I saw u hangin w/ the fellas the fellas hanging with the girls u always getting jealous jealous I was with ya when u didn't have any fellas hanging at the creatures with ur momma never founded u , No im not the one, say it again say it again, oh, no im not the one, u do what u do, u do or u dont dont u will or u wont wont nomorrrreee nomore babe im a two ride, u cant or u cant cant be a man nomorrrrreeee nomore...." Kagome was singing as she slightly swinged her hips from side to side and had her hands in the air acting like she was playing the drums in the air.  
  
"Uhh...Kag?" Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes.  
Kagome turned her music down and took her headphones off and hung them around her neck.  
"Ohhh. Im so sorry, Inu. Did I wake you?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed.  
"No." Inuyasha simply said as he just turned around and examined Kagome.  
Inuyasha - O.O at Kagome "Umm Inu why did you want me to get up and get dressed when it was only like 8:00 in the morning?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha with curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Its a surprise." Inuyasha said as he looked her up and down.  
"Inu-Kun could ya plz stop looking at me like that. It makes me feel like im food and your somebody who's getting ready to pounce at me and eat me." Kagome explained a little embarrassed.  
  
Inuyasha then got off his bed and crawled over to Kagomes like a tiger and pounced on her or tackled her down on the bed. He then kissed her deeply.  
"You look good enough to eat. I wonder what you taste like." Inuyasha said.  
"Inuuu-kunnnn dooooonnnnt!" Kagome said as she could sense what he was going to do. Inuyasha then leaned over and licked her neck, then licked his lips"  
"Inu-kun that tickles ya know!"Kagome playfully yelled as she giggled.  
"hmmm.....you taste pretty darn good." Inuyasha said then kissed her again and got off of her. He held his hand out for her and she took it.  
"Shall we go" Inuyasha said as the two left the room and started toward ...well nobody except Inu knows where their going so They walked out the door and Kagome followed Inuyasha to where? She didn't know. But didn't really care either. 'Just as long as Inu's around I don't care where we go-' Kagome thought happily.  
  
"Hey Kag?" "Hm?" "I need to put this blind fold on you so you don't see the surprise before I want you to." Inuyasha said as he held up a black blind-fold.  
"Sure Inu, Just don't let me run into things" Kagome said, shaking her finger as she turned around so Inuyasha could tie it on her.  
"Here I'll make sure you won't run into anything. Promise" Inuyasha said as he stood behind her and put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to his side.  
"There now you won't have to worry." Inuyasha told Kagome as they started walking again.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
"Oh Inu!! It's beautiful!!!" Kagome yelled as she looked around where Inuyasha had taken her. It was the most beautiful place Kagome had ever been or even seen on the gardening channel on TV. It had 3 sakura trees together which made a triangle kinda. In the middle of the three trees there were sakura blossoms covering the ground along with some tulips. 'My favorite flowers!' Kagome squealed in her head. Around the trees were HUGE red ribbons with some black butterflies. There was a creek that ran through the opening of the trees and out of the trees on both side, then it went around each tree. It was like a water wonder land. There were also 2 tiny waterfalls.  
  
"I fixed it up myself" Inuyasha said proudly.  
"Why are we here though?" Kagome asked.  
"It's a surprise." "You mean there's even more to this surprise!!"Kagome said like a school girl. (Which she is) Inuyasha just stood there staring at her. Kagome turned around to where she was facing Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha then did what nobody would think he'd ever do unless he was going to do something bad. He smiled. 'He actually just smiled!!!' Kagome yelled in her head.  
  
Inuyasha then got on one knee in front of her. 'OMG!! Is he really gonna do this?!?!' Kagome thought franticly in her head. Inuyasha then put his knee down and sat Indian-style in front of her. "Ya gonna sit down and eat or just stand there?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a thing of instant ramen and began eating.  
"You jerk!!" Kagome yelled out as she crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed. 'I can't believe he just did that in front of me!! The freaking jerk, idiot, dumbass. And I thought he was actually going to ask me.' Kagome yelled in her mind.  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his bowel of Ramen and stood up.  
"You know what you did!!" Kagome screamed at him.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly.  
"Yea?" Inuyasha answered.  
"SIT BOY!! SIT!!SIT!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!!!!!' Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"What the?" Inuyasha said as he flew with his face first into the ground.  
"I can't move!!" Inuyasha said through the ground.  
"Ha! Teach you to do that ever again to me." "I really dunno what you just did" Inuyasha said as he could move again and he stood up.  
"But...ALL I DID WAS BRING YOU HERE TO ASK YOU TO BE MY FUCKING MATE. BUT NOOOOOO YOU HAVE TO GO AND ACT LIKE YOUR OLD SCHOOL SELF. BITCH!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. 'Omg... what did I just say.' Inuyasha thought in his head now.  
"Oh so now your going back to calling me what you did when we first met!" Kagome said with a few tears going down her face.  
"Kagome...I...im so sorry. I didn't mean that. I promise." Inuyasha apologized. "So you were really going to ask me to be your...m...mate." Kagome said quietly, ignoring the apology.  
"Yea." Inuyasha said.  
"Oh Inu!!" Kagome said as she hugged him really tight.  
"Woman I can't...breathe!!" Inuyasha said.  
"Oh sorry Inu-kun." Kagome said as she let go of him.  
"So will you be my mate, Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Oh Inu..." Kagome started.  
"YES of course Inu-kun!!" Kagome yelled.  
"Let's go back to the apartment." Inuyasha said.  
"Kay Inu-kun." Kagome said as she followed him.  
  
Next Day  
  
Kagome and Sango  
  
"He What?!?!?!" Sango screamed at Kagome.  
"I know. It's hard to believe he really did it." Kagome said.  
"Hell yea!" Sango agreed.  
"So anyway. When are you and Miroku-sama gonna get together?" Wink Wink nudge nudge  
"Kagome! Stop it!" Sango said as she started to blush.  
"Awwww. Did I embarrass the Sango-wango?" Kagome said in a baby voice.  
"Kag! I said stop it!" Sango kinda yelled.  
"C'mon you two are bound to get together sometime soon." Kagome told Sango.  
"Me and Miroku are NOT getting together." Sango said a little frustrated now. "Awwwww. Why not Lady Sango?" Miroku said as he walked in on the girls.  
Sango-O.O at Miroku Kagome looked over at Sango and saw her staring at Miroku. 'Damn! He's just doing that to make me stare.' Sango tried to look away but couldn't. "Well Yo Miroku. We were just talking about you." Kagome said as she noticed Sango couldn't say anything. "Oh I could tell Kagome." Miroku said as he noticed Sango and smirked.  
Miroku was wearing a black t-shirt that on the front it had a skeleton head with flames on it and it had a nose ring with flames coming out of the eye sockets too. On the back there was the same skeleton head except it was frozen. He had black tight pants with chains on the right side hanging down. He had his 2 ear ring on his left ear and his other one on his right ear and of course he had his same hair style.  
  
"Kool clothes" Kagome said to Miroku.  
"Thankz. I just got them" "Lookin good" Kagome complimented.  
"Ya think?" Miroku said as he spun around real quick once.  
"Hell ya!" Kagome said then mouthed I think Sango thinks the same thing to Miroku.  
"Sooo....What were you 2 lovely ladies talking about?" Miroku asked as he sat beside Sango on her bed.  
"Oh. Well we were talking about Inuyasha asking yours truly to be his mate!" Kagome said once again excitedly. "Kool, Kool " Miroku said.  
"Then we were talking about you and S—We were never talking about you Miroku" Sango cut in and covered Kagomes mouth.  
"Oh really?" "Yes really" "I could of heard different then." "What?!" "Yea I heard the conversation from the other side of the wall." "You Conversation listener!!" Sango said as she couldn't think of anything else.  
"Thank ya" Miroku said back.  
"Ugh!" Sango then walked out of the room and outside and sat on a bench.  
"Wait Sango!" Miroku said as he started to follow her but Kagome stopped him.  
"I think you should ask her like now, Miroku-sama." Kagome told him.  
"Hmm....I guess I could. Ok Kag I'll ask her now." And with that Miroku ran out of the room and went to Sango.  
"Ahhhh. Finally there going to be together. Hopefully." Kagome said as she went to her own room and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled at her.  
"What do you want Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked at the ground.  
"What do you think I want." Miroku said as he sat beside her.  
"How would I know" Sango said.  
Miroku turned to where he was facing her and took her hands in his hands. (like in the show when he's gonna ask Will You bare my child?) "Sango" "Uh yea Miroku?" "Will you be my Girlfriend?"  
  
I'll leave it at that. P Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. 


	17. Chapter 17

Shikon No Tama High Chapter 17  
  
Last time in Shikon No Tama Inuyasha finally asked Kagome to be his mate. Kagome used the 'Sit' command for the first time.  
Miroku asked Sango to be his Girlfriend.  
And I ended it rite before Sango gave her answer.  
So here's the chapter Hope ya like -  
  
"Miroku...I...I..." Sango stuttered.  
"I understand. You don't want to be. Sorry for asking." Miroku said.  
'Omg he sounds so sad. He's not listening though. I do wanna be his girlfriend. I have since the first time I met him' Sango thought to herself.  
"No Miroku. Don't be sorry. I want to be your girlfriend." "Stop trying to make me feel better, Sango. Plz" Miroku said as he stood up and started to walk away with his head down.  
"Miroku wait!" Sango yelled as she ran over to him.  
"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked as he stopped walking and looked Sango in the eyes.  
Sango looked back into his eyes.  
They stood like that, staring into each other's eyes for like a few minutes. Then Sango did what nobody would ever think she'd EVER do, no matter what. She KISSED HIM!! That's right. Sango KISSED Miroku right on the lips!!  
  
Nobody knew but Kagome was secretly hiding behind one of the walls and watching the whole thing. 'YES! Finally! Go Sango!!' Kagome cheered in her head.  
  
After the kiss Sango looked down at the ground and didn't say anything.  
  
"Whoa. That was a surprise." Inuyasha whispered.  
"Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome whispered.  
"Hey you think I was gonna let you see all the action and leave me in that boring room. I don't think so." Inuyasha said.  
Sigh  
"Just be quiet or they'll find us." Kagome said then started watching Sango and Miroku again.  
  
"Miroku. I wanna be your girlfriend and DON'T say im just telling you this to make you feel better. Cuz im not. I wanna be with you Miroku-sama." Sango said just above a whisper.  
"Sango." Miroku said then hugged her.  
"Oh Miroku" and with that they kissed again.  
Miroku then held his hand out and said "Shall we, Sango"  
Sango took his hand and said "Sure Miroku-sama"  
They then walked back to their room.  
  
"Awwwwwww!" Kagome said as she watched them walk inside holding hands.  
"C'mon Kag." "Coming" Kagome told Inuyasha as they went back to their room too.  
  
Next Day  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango were sitting on the two beds in Sango and Miroku's room.  
"He's sooooo sweet! When I woke up this morning the floor was covered with baskets of roses!" Sango squealed.  
"Awwwww" "I know!"  
"You guys talking bout me again?" Miroku said kidingly.  
"Hey Miroku." Kagome said to him.  
"Hey Kag." Miroku then walked over to his bed and laid down on it with his hands behind his head.  
"Hey!! You take up to much room!" Sango said as she got stuck with like 2 inches of room on the bed.  
"Hey! I do not!" Miroku protested.  
"You two break it up" Kagome said to the two 'love birds' that were fighting over taking up to much space.  
Sango glared at Kagome.  
"I was just trying to help" Kagome said defensively, waving her hands in her face for protection.  
"Hey Kag?" Miroku said.  
"Hm?"  
"I think you should leave before you upset Sango." Miroku told her.  
"Ohhh ok. Wink I'll leave you two love birds alone.Wink" Kagome said playfully as she got up and walked out of the room.  
"There. Peace and quietness." Sango said as she went and laid down on her bed.  
"Not for long." Miroku said as he jumped off his bed and walked over to Sango's and jumped on it, smirking.  
"Uh Miroku what are you doing?" Sango asked.  
Miroku then started tickling Sango's sides.  
Hysterical Giggling  
"Mir...oku...st...op...tic...kling....me!!" Sango said between giggles. "Fine." Miroku said as he stopped.  
"Thank you." Sango said.  
"Sooo what ya wanna do?" Miroku asked her.  
"I dunno." Sango answered.  
"Wait! I know! We can go to the beach" Sango said excitedly.  
"We've only been there once on our whole trip. Sounds good to me." Miroku agreed.  
  
At The Beach Sango walked over to a lounge chair and put her towel on it and sat down.  
"Hey Miroku-sama?" Sango asked.  
"Yea?"  
"Could you put some of this sun block on my back WITHOUT being perverted?" Sango asked.  
"Of course Lady Sango." Miroku said as he walked over to her and took the sun block bottle from her bag and started to rub it on her back.  
"Thank you Miroku-sama" Sango said as she took the bottle and stuck it back in her bag.  
"C'mon. Lets play a game of volleyball." Miroku said as he and Sango started to walk towards the volleyball court.  
  
"Sango, Miroku hey!" Ayame yelled at them from the volleyball court.  
"Ayame, Kouga Hey back!" Sango yelled back.  
"Omg! You two are a 'item' now?!?!" Ayame yelled, asked as she looked at Miroku and Sango's hands hanging lose together.  
"Uh yea. Happened last night" Sango said.  
"We need to catch up sometime, guys. Is Kagome and Inuyasha still mad at me and Kouga?" Ayame asked.  
"I don't think Kagome is but im not sure but Inuyasha." Sango said.  
"Oh. Hey! Wanna play a game against me and Kouga?" Ayame asked.  
"Sure!" Sango said as she walked over to the opposite side of the net from Kouga.  
"Ok. I gotta warn ya were good" Kouga said as he served the ball. Miroku hit it and Sango spiked it over the net.  
"Score!" Sango yelled. "Oh I gotta warn ya too were good too." Miroku said to Kouga.  
This time Miroku served it and Ayame slid across the field and hit it up in the air right before it hit the ground. From there Kouga hit it over the net. Sango hit it back to him. Kouga and Sango keep doing that till Miroku knocked it over the net to a spot that neither Kouga nor Ayame was at.  
"Point" Miroku said.  
It was half way through the game and the score was 5 to 5 serving 6. (dunno how to say the score thing. so sorry for ya volleyball players out there if I did it wrong)  
"BREAK" Miroku yelled.  
"Break?" both Ayame and Sango said.  
"Who needs a break! Were fired up!" Ayame and Sango yelled at Miroku.  
"I was just simply suggesting a break." Miroku said as he kinda backed up.  
"C'mon wimp. We can beat them easily without a break." Sango told Miroku.  
"Fine."  
"Thank ya Miroku-sama" Sango and Ayame said as Ayame spiked the volleyball over the net and towards Miroku.  
Miroku then hit it towards Kouga, who spin spiked it (Spun in the air and spiked it over the net.) The game finally ended about 10 minutes later.  
"BooYa!" Sango yelled as she high-fived Miroku, who high-fived back.  
"We rule! We Rule! You Drool! You Drool!" Sango said as she walked over to the water and jumped in followed by Ayame then Miroku and Kouga.  
"Ahhh....that was a good game." Miroku said as he watched Kouga and Ayame having a water fight and decided to splash Sango.  
"Hey!!" Sango yelled at him.  
"Yo"  
"I didn't mean hey as in wanting you to say hey back idiot!" Sango yelled as she splashed him back.  
"Water fight!!!" Kouga yelled as all four of them started splashing each other. They did this for about 5 minutes then just started to relax in the water.  
"Hey Ayame?" Sango asked.  
"Yea Sango?" she replied.  
"You can come by my room and me you and Kag could have a sleep over thing and get caught up." Sango told her.  
"Okay. Kewl!" Ayame said as she swam over to Kouga and dunked him under.  
"Hey Miroku could you stay in Inuyasha's room tonight and tell Kag to come to my room when we get back?" Sango asked.  
"Sure babe" Miroku said back and he started swimming under water.  
'hmmm.....I know what I can do' Miroku thought as he smirked. He swam very quietly under water over to Sango and pulled her under by her ankles.  
"Miroku!" Sango managed to get out before she was under with Miroku.  
Sango looked at Miroku with a What-was-that-for kinda look. Miroku then pulled her to him and started to make out with her (p I dont feel like writing everything they do lolz so ill just say making out. k.) He then let her go and swam up to the top again.  
"Miroku what was that for?" Sango asked.  
"So im not allowed to make out with my girlfriend? Your real fun." Miroku said with a lil pout.  
Giggle  
"I was just asking." Sango said.  
"It was because I wont see you tonight and I dont wanna make out with you in front of them." Miroku said pointing at Kouga and Ayame who were looking at them waiting for them to hurry up and get out.  
"Oh ok Miroku-sama. Lets go" Sango said as she walked out of the water and over to the lounge chair where her stuff was. Miroku followed. Sango picked her towel up and wrapped it around herself then picked her bag up and put it on her shoulder.  
"C'mon Miroku-sama" Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's hand and started walking back toward the room.  
  
I know this chapter is pretty short. But i couldnt think of anything else for it. I had just made this chapter for the ppl who wanted some Sango/Miroku. its probly not good cuz im not good at Sango/Miroku fluff. And i havent been in the mood to write some. 


End file.
